Amando a Ginny Weasley
by Vika Riddle
Summary: Harry y sus amigos comienzan el quinto año en Hogwarts. Harry tiene la cabeza llena de temores a causa de el regreso de Voldemort , pero una chica pelirroja que lo alejara de esos temores, o lo acercara? (CAP. 9 Y FINAL UP!)
1. Default Chapter

capitulo 1: *recordando*  
  
Un muchacho de 15 años , flaco , no muy alto , de pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes , se tumbo sobre su cama adoselada. Necesitaba pensar todo lo que había pasado ese día , necesitaba analizar todos esos nuevos sentimientos que lo invadían. Cerro los ojos y fue recapitulando los hechos en su cabeza: primero , su encuentro con sus amigos del alma , Ron y Hermione , en el anden 9 y 3/4 , después de todo un verano sin poder verlos. Dumbledore le había ordenado al final del curso anterior que debía permanecer todo el verano junto a los horribles Dursley , pues ahí contaba con una protección muy especial (la cual Harry no conocía) en contra de los posibles ataques de lord Voldemort. Pensó en sus amigos...¡cuanto habían cambiado! Ron estaba mucho mas alto y un poco más musculoso , ya sus pecas habían desaparecido , y su cara ya no era la de un niño...pero seguía siendo el mismo Ron de antes , no se pudo resistir de dedicarle un par de palabras a Hermione sobre el asunto de "viki krum" apenas la vio...¡y Hermione! Ella también estaba mas alta , tenia el pelo mas liso y le llegaba hasta los codos y la disminución de sus dientes era mas notable que nunca. Su cara , como la de Ron , también había cambiado , tenia cara de adolescente ...y la verdad , estaba muy bonita. Harry pensó que el era el único que se había quedado igual , pero en verdad no era así , Harry se había convertido en todo un muchacho , pero el no se había dado cuenta de eso.  
  
Luego se le vino la mente otro recuerdo...Luego de haberse reencontrado con Ron y Herm , Harry tambien se encontro con los gemelos (que entraban a su ´´ultimo año en Hogwarts) y con Ginny. Pero Harry nunca se había sentido así con una chica , y menos con ella. ¡Pero como había cambiado! Ni Ron y Hermione juntos habían cambiado tanto como ella. Ginny había crecido varios centímetros , pero aun no seguía siendo muy alta , tenia el cabello liso , brillante y le llegaba hasta la cintura , era delgada , y su rostro tampoco era ya el de una niña , sino el de una joven. Tenia unos ojos café enormes muy expresivos y unos labios carmesí muy sensuales... - "¿Porque será que cuando me habla ya no titubea? ¿Porque ya no rehuye mi vista? Debe ser porque ya no le gusto... pero porque me siento de esta forma cuando la veo? Es como si tuviera culebras en el estomago. Pero yo pensaba que lo que sentía por Cho era amor...entonces , que es lo que siento por Ginny? Tal vez lo que siento por Ginny es algo diferente..."  
  
Luego , en su mente las imágenes siguieron pasando y Harry comenzó a pensar en otro momento del día "Flashback" Estaban Harry , Ron , Hermione y Ginny compartiendo un vagón , iban los cuatro conversado animadamente (Ron y Hermione discutían para variar) cuando repentinamente Malfoy entro al vagón escoltado por sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle (que aunque fueran enormes , seguían creciendo o.O...pero seguían igual de idiotas) -Pero con que me encontrado!!!-dijo Malfoy en tono despectivo- si es toda una tropa de asquerosos gryffindors... -Ándate Malfoy!!!!!!! -grito Ron. -Cállate-dijo Malfoy relajadamente y prosiguió-si , solo son unos insignificantes y apestosos gryffindors...miren! si es el mismísimo Potter cabeza rajada Harry contenía su furia , mientras Malfoy seguía hablando. -También esta Ron Weasley...todavía viven en esa.... casa?? que asco...aun no entiendo como tu papá tiene para alimentarlos a todos...bueno , si cocinan a tu mamá tienen para comer para 2 años -Ron estaba más colorado que su cabello , pero Malfoy siguió insultándolos antes de que el pudiera hacer nada. -Y también esta aquí la sangre sucia sabelotodo insufrible de Granger... -Oh , estoy ofendida -dijo Hermione sin inmutarse -Y tu -dijo Malfoy mirando a Ginny... pero algo paso. Fue como si se hubiera paralizado el ambiente. Malfoy se quedo mirando a Ginny sin decir palabra alguna , mientras que la expresión de burla de su cara se borraba. Nadie hablaba. De repente Malfoy reaccionó.  
  
-Tu -dijo finalmente Malfoy. Después de ese "tu", Malfoy se dio la media vuelta y se fue , seguidos de sus amigotes , que no entendían que había pasado.  
  
- Ginny , que le has hecho??? -pregunto Ron sorprendido.  
  
-Nada , solo me ha mirado y se fue , yo no hice nada -contesto ella en tono inocente. Todos se miraron con caras confundidas...  
  
"Fin Flashback"  
  
Harry abrió los ojos , se dio vuelta sobre su cama y volvió a cerrar los  
ojos. Su próximo recuerdo que le llego a la cabeza fue la llegada a  
Hogwarts. Después de el banquete , la profesora Mc. Gonagall condujo a  
Harry , Ron y Hermione hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Ninguno de los  
chicos sabia para que los estaban llamando , pero se imaginaban que  
podría tener relación con la vuelta de Voldemort. Y no estaban  
equivocados. En el despacho los estaban esperando Dumbledore , Sirius ,  
Lupin , un viejo que no conocían , y una señora que Harry reconoció  
inmediatamente  
  
-¡Señora Figg! que hace usted aca??!!  
  
- Arabella es una bruja Harry -dijo Dumbledore sonriente -por eso te  
ordene quedarte donde tus tíos durante el verano , porque ella te  
protegía. La señora Fig. le sonrio a Harry.  
-Y también les quiero presentar al señor Mundungus Fletcher , un amigo  
mio (les indico al viejo que no conocían). También les tengo que explicar  
que nosotros conformamos La Orden del Fénix , una orden de aurores y  
nuestra misión es luchar contra Lord Voldemort , y ustedes son los únicos  
alumnos del colegio que sabrán de la existencia de esta orden , por  
razones que son obvias , además de la seguridad de el resto de los  
alumnos. Y para que sepan , Lupin volverá a trabajar como profesor de  
DCAO debido a que tiene que quedarse acá con el resto de la orden y que  
la señorita Fleur Delacour será su ayudante en clases. Y para tu regocijo  
Harry , Sirius también se quedara un tiempo en el castillo para estar con  
la orden , a si que tendrás a tu padrino disponible las 24 horas del  
día...  
  
Harry sonrió. Sobre su cama adoselada no podía dejar de pensar en la felicidad que sintió en ese momento , o la que sintió cuando se encontró con sus amigos , o la que sintió cuando vio a Ginny (aunque no estaba seguro que lo que sintió cuando vio a Ginny era felicidad , en realidad no sabia que es lo que sintió , estaba intrigado con eso , pero resolvió preguntarle a Sirius más tarde...) Hoy nada lo podía preocupar , ni siquiera la vuelta de Voldemort. 


	2. Cartas

Bueno , esto se me olvido ponerlo en el primer capitulo DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de Warner BROS.  
  
Otra aclaración: quizas algunos ya me conocen , yo antes de registrarme deje algun reviews con el nombre de Azuka Malfoy...bueno , espero q les guste!!  
  
capitulo 2: *cartas*  
  
-Harry , despierta!!!  
  
-Ah que , que??? ah...buenos días Ron  
  
-Levántate , que si no llegaremos atrasados el primer día de clases  
  
-Esta bien , ya voy , ya voy...  
  
Harry se levantó y se vistió y con Ron bajo hacia el Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Gryffindor ya estaba sentada Hermione.  
  
- Chicos , por acá!! -grito ella agitando su mano y sonriendo.  
  
Ellos fueron y se sentaron a su lado.  
  
-Como estas Hermione , lista para el nuevo año escolar?? -le pregunto Harry  
  
-Claro!!! Y tu Harry? este año son los TIMOS , hay que prepararse mucho...y empezar a estudiar en serio -dijo mirando significativamente a Ron  
  
-Pero!!! si son en un siglo!!! no pretendo estudiar ahora  
  
-Si yo fuera tu , empiezo a estudiar esta misma tarde  
  
-Tu lo harás? -pregunto el en tono irónico  
  
-Claro que si , no soy una irresponsable  
  
-Es que yo no soy una cerebrito como tu -Prefiero ser cerebrito si de eso depende mi futuro  
  
-Loca -murmuro Ron  
  
-Que!!!! te escuche!!!  
  
-BASTA!!! Es que no pueden dejar de pelear?!?!?! -dijo Harry  
  
-No -contestaron los dos al unísono  
  
Harry suspiro...Pronto entraron en el comedor las lechuzas con la correspondencia. Hedwig se acerco a Harry , Errol a Ron , y Duwles a Hermione (Duwles era su nueva lechuza) . Las tres traían una carta grande y café (la de Hermione traía esa y una igual pero mas pequeña). Luego se dieron cuenta que a todos los alumnos les habían llegado la carta café.  
  
-Son de Hogwarts...me pregunto de que serán -dijo Harry  
  
Cuando abrieron la carta , se dieron cuenta de que era un folleto , en el que decía que este año en Hogwarts se habían implementado horas de actividades electivas para los alumnos.  
  
-Wow!!! esto es genial!!! -dijo Ron entusiasmado  
  
-Que bien , espero que hayan actividades de estudio -comento Hermione  
  
Harry miro inmediatamente en la sección de deportes , mas bien , en la sección "quidditch". Salía que habían dos vacantes para el equipo de Gryffindor , una para un guardián y otra para un cazador. Harry se pregunto quien más se había retirado del equipo , pues el curso pasado solamente se había ido Oliver Wood, porque ya había egresado de Hogwarts. Decidió averiguarlo mas tarde. Pero pronto fue como si una bombilla se iluminara en su cabeza...  
  
-RON!! PORQUE NO INGRESAS AL EQUIPO?!?!?!!!!  
  
-Ehhh yo? no , soy muy malo...  
  
-Vamos!!!  
  
-No se...  
  
-Podríamos ganar la copa...  
  
-Esta bien , pero te digo que no quedare  
  
Harry sonrió , estaba muy contento con la idea de tener a su mejor amigo en el equipo.  
  
-DIOS SANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se dieron vuelta para ver quien había gritado. Fue Hermione. Temblaba entera y sostenía en sus manos la otra carta que le había llegado. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
  
-Hermione!!! que te pasa??? -dijo Ron preocupado  
  
-Es que...me han elegido como la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor...-contesto ella con un hilillo de voz  
  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se puso a comentar la noticia. Harry y Ron no se sorprendieron mucho , era esperable de parte de una persona como Hermione. Ginny , que estaba sentada unos puestos mas allá , corrió a abrazar a su amiga.  
  
-Felicidades Hermi!!!! Ya eres prefecta!!!!  
  
-Eh...este...Ginny?? -pregunto Harry tímidamente  
  
-Si?  
  
-En que actividad te vas a inscribir? (Harry sentia las culebras dentro del estomago mientras hablaba con ella...)  
  
-Sabes? llámame loca o como quieras , pero me siento muy atraída por "técnicas de uso de la espada" -dijo ella graciosamente  
  
-Ah no Ginny , eso es muy peligroso para ti , no señor -dijo Ron  
  
-Y desde cuando tienes el derecho de escoger lo que hago y lo que no hago?? -dijo Ginny poniéndose las manos en la cintura igual como lo hacia la Sra. Weasley  
  
-Es que es muy peligroso para ti , soy tu hermano mayor y punto , no iras -refunfuño Ron  
  
-Yo iré y y no me detendrán tus arranques machistas -dijo calmadamente Ginny.  
  
-Pero soy tu hermano mayor , y harás lo que yo digo!!! Y yo no tengo arranques machistas!!! -Ron se había enojado ya  
  
-Y yo soy tu hermana menor y haré lo que me plazca!!! -le contesto Ginny  
  
-Pero tu...este...eh...-Ron buscaba mas argumentos , pero al no encontrarlos , cambio el tema rápidamente  
  
-Porque llevas en la mano un sobre con una rosa pegada???  
  
-Ah?? esto...no te incumbe -dijo ella ruborizada  
  
-Vamos , dime , quien te la mando??? (En ese momento Harry sintió un poco de rabia , sin saber por que)  
  
-No te lo diré...te reirás de mi  
  
-No lo haré...vamos!!!  
  
-NO!!!! -grito ella y se fue corriendo  
  
-Vaya , pero que bicho le picó a esta...-dijo Ron  
  
Luego del movido desayuno , los chicos tuvieron un primer día de clases bastante tranquilo. Primero tuvieron transformación , luego pociones (que para felicidad de los Gryffindors , ya no tenían la clase con los Slytherins , sino que con los Hufflepuffs...pero eso no evito que Snape restara puntos a ambas casas por cualquier razón ¬¬) , luego tuvieron doble hora de hechizos y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Después de clases , Harry logró escabullirse un momento de sus amigos para ir a hablar con Sirius. Lo encontró en uno de los pasillos conversando con Lupin. -Sirius , tienes un momento para hablar conmigo? -preguntó Harry -Claro que si -Pero...en privado -dijo Harry -Bueno , en ese caso me voy...hablamos después Sirius -dijo Lupin amablemente. -Bueno , y de que se trata? -preguntó Sirius -Es que , mira , tu conoces a Ginny Weasley? -Es la hermana de Ron , no? -Si. Lo que pasa es que este año , siempre que la veo , siento como que tengo culebras en el estomago y me pongo muy nervioso. Al principio pensé que me gustaba , pero hay otra chica que me gusta y por ella siento algo totalmente distinto. Por eso pensé que Ginny podía estar bajo algún hechizo de Voldemort o algo así para que yo me sienta si con ella , pues ella ya ha estado otra vez bajo su poder y... Sirius comenzó a sonreír mientras Harry le explicaba. -Harry , Ginny no esta bajo ningún hechizo. Lo que pasa es que estas enamorado hasta los pies de ella -dijo el padrino sonriendo. -Que??? - Harry se puso rojísimo -pero...que es lo que siento por la otra chica?? -Eso fue solo un "crush" , nada importante.... -Ah...oh -se limitó a decir Harry -Algo más? -pregunto Sirius , que seguía sonriendo -Ehh , no , nada más...ehhh gracias....adiós -dijo Harry más rojo que un tomate. Harry volvió a la sala común con sus amigos. Y después de pensarlo un buen rato , llegó a la conclusión de que estar enamorado no era tan malo...en realidad , no era nada malo.  
  
Bueno , gracias a las personas q me han dejado reviews ;)  
  
Arwen-chan: grax x tu review , pero te digo , Draco hara cosas q quizas no te esperas...  
  
Mep1: como hago para poner para q los no registrados tb puedan dejar reviews?? (yo soy nuevita aquí...) voy a leer tu fic y te dejo un review , ok?? ;)  
  
Bueno , espero q sigan leyendo y dejen muxos reviews!! Un beso a todos!!! 


	3. Descubriendo

Bueno , aquí les va el tercer capitulo , espero q les guste ^^  
  
capitulo 3: *descubriendo...*  
  
Las clases en Hogwarts ya habían tomado su rumbo normal y las clases para los de quinto año eran mucho mas difíciles que el año anterior...y no había clases en las que los profesores no hablaran de los TIMOS y de lo importantes que eran y bla bla bla...claro que la única que le ponía atención a estos discursos era Hermione. Un día después de clases... -Harry , me acompañarías al campo de quidditch? Hoy tengo que dar la presentación para ver si ocupo la vacante para entrar al equipo de Gryffindor -dijo Ron con voz nerviosa , en realidad , había estado toda la mañana nervioso por lo del quidditch -Claro!! Además yo también tengo que estar ahí...oigan , ya se porque hay dos vacantes desocupadas en el equipo -dijo Harry -Porque? -preguntaron Ron y Hermione -Porque como ya saben , Oliver ya no esta en el colegio y Angelina ha dejado el equipo para poder dedicarse completamente a sus estudios -Ah , pues esta muy bien -dijo Hermione -ella ya va en septimo año y se tiene que empezar a preocupar por su futuro...bueno chicos , nos vemos mas rato , voy a ir a dar una vuelta , tengo que supervisar hoy a los de primer año -Claro , los vas a ir a traumar , a decirles que tienen que empezar a estudiar ya para los TIMOS -dijo Ron con voz irónica -Ya tenias que empezar Ron!!! Además...no les vendría nada mal si les dijiera que estudiaran , es lo mejor que pueden hacer por su futuro -dijo ella -Claro!!! Mira que si no estudian van a morir no? -dijo Ron -No , pero tu no lo hiciste y mírate: apenas das con las clases!!! -gritó Hermione -Claro que puedo con las clases!!! Solo que no soy un cerebrito como tu!!! -gritó Ron -Ya basta , me voy!!! Adiós Harry!!! -Hermione se dio la media vuelta y se fue -Ah!!!! Me desespera!!! veces quisiera agarrarla y... -Estrangularla? -pregunto Harry riendo. -No......besarla -pensó Ron para sus adentros - si estrangularla , jajaja -concluyó. -Esta bien...ahora tenemos que ir al campo de quidditch , recuerdas? -dijo Harry , -Si , vamos -dijo Ron , Los dos se dirijieron al campo de quidditch. En el camino se toparon con Cho , que venia de un entrenamiento. Estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Harry se sorprendió , le pudo hablar , la pudo mirar a los ojos , por alguna razón ya no sentía lo mismo por ella que el año anterior...ahora era como si fuera una chica normal...que rápido podía desenamorarse alguien de una persona . Luego los dos llegaron al campo de quidditch. Harry se reunió en las gradas con el resto del equipo y Ron se reunió en los vestidores con los otros chicos que postulaban para las vacantes. Ron dio su presentación con la escoba de Harry y la verdad , no lo hizo nada mal excepto por una pirueta que le sali´mal y casi se cae de la escoba. Después de que todos hubieran terminado , Harry bajo con el equipo a los vestidores , donde los esperaban los chicos. -Bien , gracias a todos por haber venido , todos han hecho un excelente trabajo -dijo George -Si , en un tiempo más les diremos quienes son los nuevos integrantes del equipo , ahora pueden irse a descansar , gracias por haber venido -concluyó Fred. Harry esperó a Ron y los dos se fueron de vuelta al castillo , conversando sobre las presentaciones y las posibilidades de que Ron entrara al equipo. Al llegar a la sala común , habían muchas chicas sentadas alrededor de Ginny , y todas reían. Ron se acercó. -Ginny , que pasa , que es este alboroto? -Nada que te incumba -dijo ella indiferente -Que tienes en la mano? -pregunto Ron y se dio cuenta que era otra carta con una rosa pegada -Ginny quien te manda estas cartas? -pregunto Ron curioso -No te lo diré , te enojaras -Vamos , dímelo -No -Vamos -No quiero -Vamos Ginny!!! -Te he dicho que no -repetía ella obstinadamente (mientras tanto Harry lo único que hacia era mirar a Ginny de lejos , le encantaba mirarla... ^^) -Ginny , te ordeno que me digas quien es!! -dijo Ron -NO!!! -ella le dio la espalda -Ginny , por favor , dímelo -rogó Ron Ginny se dio la media vuelta y acerco su cara muy cerca a la de Ron. -De veras quieres saberlo? -dijo con un tono muy misterioso -Si... Ginny se acerco a el y le susurro algo al oído , lo que provoco que a Ron casi le diera un ataque y se le desencajara la mandibula. Ginny salió corriendo y se encerró en su pieza. Todas las chicas que estaban con Ginny se habían ido corriendo tras ella y Harry se acerco Ron y le pregunto: -Pero que paso??? Que te dijo?? Quien era??? -dijo Harry curioso pero a la vez preocupado por la reacción de Ron. -El que le manda las cartas a Ginny es... -Quien? -pregunto Harry ansioso -Draco Malfoy -contesto Ron casi sin aire. Harry se quedo sin habla... Malfoy??? Como podía ese desalmado querer a alguien , y sobretodo a una Weasley de Gryffinor??...Harry sintió un acceso de rabia enorme , como nunca la había sentido.  
  
***************  
  
Harry , Ron y Hermione se dirijieron a la sala de DCAO. Al llegar allá se encontraron con la sorpresa de que todos los de cuarto año de gryffindor estaban esperando en la puerta de la sala. Ron se acerco Ginny , que también estaba ahí. -Y que hacen acá? -Es que la profesora Vector se ha enfermado , y todas las clases que tenemos con ella concuerdan con sus clases de DCAO , a si que por un tiempo , tendremos DCAO juntos. -dijo ella , que ahora cada vez que veía a Ron y a Harry , se ponía un poco colorada. -Ah , que bueno , asi te tendre vigilada de Malfoy... -murmuro Ron Luego llego Lupin a la sala acompañado de Fleur. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados y Lupin hubiera explicado la razón de porque los cuartos estaban ahí , dijo: -Ahora niños pongan atención , que les enseñare una materia muy importante para los TIMOS. Los cuartos también pongan atención , que esto les sirve para el próximo año , además también tendrán que hacer la actividad junto a los de 5 , ya que tendrán por lo menos otras diez clases conmigo. Primero que nada , esta materia la aprenderán haciendo un trabajo practico , un proyecto , que será en parejas mixtas. Ahora mismo la señorita Delacour esta haciendo las parejas y las anunciara al final de la clase. Bueno , el tema de esta materia son los murlows , son criaturas muy parecidas a los boggarts , estas también no tienen una forma definida , pero en vez de transformarse en lo que mas nos asusta , esta se transforma a la semejanza de la persona que se le acerca. Así la persona se confunde y el murlow lo mata para poder beber su sangre. Por eso este trabajo es en parejas , porque el murlow solo se transformará a la semejanza de uno de las dos personas. Entonces durante las próximas clases ustedes empezaran a conocerse por otros medios que no sean la vista , como el tacto , el olor , etc. , porque el murlow solo imitara la figura humana , no sus olores , su calidez , ni su voz y esas cosas. Durante el resto de la clase , Lupin estuvo explicando muchas mas cosas sobre los murlows y 10 minutos antes de que acabara la clase , Fleur comenzó a anunciar las parejas. -La pgimega pagueja es: Neville Longbottom y Lavendeg Brown (Neville no dejo de sonreír después de eso). Fleur continuó anunciando las parejas. -Eh...aun no se como se pronuncia muy bien..este...Hegmione? Si , Hegmione Gangeg y Gonald Weasley -Ron y Hermione se miraron y no se dijieron ni una palabra , seguían enojados. Fleur continuó anunciando las parejas. Al final quedaba solo una pareja... -Y la ultima pagueja es: Hagui Potter y Ginny Weasley -Harry miro a Ginny. Ella le sonrió Harry se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Al día siguiente también les tocaba DCAO , y estaban todos muy emocionados con esto de el trabajo en parejas (excepto Ron y Hermione que seguían enojados ¬¬). Cuando Lupin llego a la sala todos estaban callados , ni una mosca volaba. -Jaja , es la primera vez que no tengo que hacerlos callar. Bueno , hoy empezaran a conocerse entre las parejas , por favor reúnanse. Harry se acerco Ginny (Harry sentía que cuando estaba cerca de ella , quería quedarse muy cerca de ella y a la misma vez salir corriendo , era muy extraño) -Bueno -prosiguió Lupin -en la primera actividad tendrán que vendarse los ojos y olerse mutuamente , si , si se que suena raro , pero tienen que aprender cuales son los olores de su pareja para poder reconocerse. Ven? La señorita Delacour ya les entrego las vendas , por favor pónganselas , eso. Ahora la mujer que comienze a oler a su compañero. -Bueno aquí voy -dijo Ginny y se acerco a Harry. Ginny , que tenia los ya vendados , comenzó a oler el cabello de Harry (y por supusto , Harry sintió que nunca había estado mas nervioso en su vida). Luego Ginny comenzó a oler el cuello y los hombros de Harry , lo que provocaba que la piel de el se pusiera como la de una gallina. Ginny continuo oliéndole los brazos , su espalda y el resto del cuerpo. -Ya , es suficiente , ahora es el turno de los chicos -dijo Lupin. Harry tomo la venda y se la amarro. Luego se acerco a Ginny y comenzó a oler su cabello. Olía a fruta , como a durazno , o algo así , pero era muy agradable , luego siguió con su cuello , hombros y espalda , los cuales tenían un olor muy sutil y delicado , como el olor de una flor. Harry sentía que cada vez que rozaba la piel suave de Ginny , el corazón se le aceleraba a mil por hora y que todo le daba vueltas. -Ya chicos , es suficiente...-Harry oyó la voz de Lupin y a continuación también oyó la de Ron y Hermione , que no habían hecho nada mas que seguir peleando. -Harry , me gusta el olor de tu cabello , es muy agradable -dijo Ginny -Eh que? Ah si , este gracias...me gusto el olor de tu ropa , hueles a flor -dijo Harry sonrojado -En serio te gusta? Es una colonia de flor de tiare -contesto ella sonriendo -Bien niños , lo han hecho muy bien , ahora necesito que hagan otro ejercicio , pero este consiste que durante el resto de la clase , las parejas conversen y se conozcan más , eso es todo. Harry y Ginny se miraron. -Bueno , y de que hablamos? -pregunto Harry -Pues no se...cuéntame un poco como has estado , como te va en clases , en quidditch....-propuso Ginny -Ah pues me ha ido bastante bien , aunque las clases este año se han puesto mas difíciles..... Harry y Ginny conversaron animadamente durante el resto de la clase. Harry nunca había aprendido tanto de Ginny como lo había hecho durante estos últimos 45 minutos. Y la verdad , pensó Harry , es que Ginny era muchísimo más que la hermana menor de Ron.  
  
Otra vez gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews  
  
Bere Radcliffe: grax por tus besitos!!! ^^ ya veras como se pone de buena la historia...  
  
Mep1: ya saque el ganchito , grax por la ayuda!!! Ahora quizas reciba mas reviews jeje... un beso!! 


	4. Dias Agitados

Capitulo 4: *Días agitados*  
  
Las semanas estaban pasando y los de quinto ya iban tomando el ritmo de las clases. Sobre todo las clases de DCAO , eran las que mas avanzaban , claro , si todos estaban interesadísimos con esta materia de los murlows , porque los chicos ya estaban grandecitos y les gustaba esto de trabajar con chicas.En ese tiempo , Harry aprendió muchísimas cosas sobre Ginny y cada día sentía una mayor atracción por ella , al comienzo había sido solo física , pero ahora amaba su forma de ser.y lo que más rabia le daba a Harry era que Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo también con Draco...casi todos los días , Draco le enviaba cartas y chocolates a Ginny , y se habían estado juntando mucho el ultimo tiempo , y Harry eso lo molestaba. Fue un día , cuatro días antes del examen sobre los murlows , que Harry decidió decirle a Ginny en la hora del almuerzo que quería estudiar (No era que Harry se hubiera vuelto un estudioso como Hermione , solo que para estar con Ginny , era capaz hasta de estudiar). Harry estuvo toda la mañana ansioso de que llegara el almuerzo , además que ya no aguantaba mas las peleas de Ron y Hermione , que discutían por cualquier cosa. Y llego la hora del almuerzo , pero Ginny no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Harry comió tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho , y se fue en busca de Ginny. Primero la busco en la sala común , pero no estaba ahí , luego la busco en la biblioteca , pero tampoco la encontró , y así estuvo un rato buscándola...fue cuando iba caminando por un pasillo , ya resignado de encontrarla , que fue cuando escucho su voz proviniente de otro pasillo. -Quería darte las gracias , ha sido un almuerzo muy agradable -decía la voz de Ginny lejana. -De nada , fue un placer...me encanta estar contigo -decía la voz de Draco -A mi también -contesto ella. -Te puedo pedir algo? -pregunto Draco con voz seductora -Depende que cosa.... -Un beso A Harry casi le dio un ataque al escuchar estas palabras...Draco Malfoy besando a SU Ginny??? Pero antes de hacer nada la voz de Ginny comenzó a hablar de nuevo. -Draco , mejor no ah? -decía ella nerviosa -Porque no? -pregunto Draco con voz sensual -No quiero... -Vamos -No!!! Malfoy , no te pases conmigo -dijo Ginny con voz dura , pero lo que Harry no supo es que Ginny habia dicho la palabra mágica. Lo que a Draco más le gustaba de Ginny , es que ella era la única persona que lo llamaba "Draco" y no Malfoy como todos...ella era la única que decía su nombre sin asco....pero cada vez que Ginny se enojaba con Draco , ella lo llamaba Malfoy , así Draco dejaba de molestarla , pues cada vez que Ginny lo llamaba Malfoy , le dolía. Entonces Draco dejo de molestarla y se fue sin su beso. Harry se alivio de que Ginny no le diera el beso , pero no se dio cuenta que Ginny ahora caminaba hacia el. -Que acaso me estabas espiando??? -pregunto Ginny -No!!! No no , eh....este no , si yo solo...-contesto Harry nervioso -Harry , cálmate , si te estaba tomando el pelo , no te preocupes -dijo ella riendo -Ah si este , claro!!! Jajajaja...eh , yo te quería pedir si podíamos estudiar lo que queda del descanso para estudiar la materia de los murlows. -Pues claro!! Vamos....ya me he aprendido muy bien los hechizos , ese que no me resultaba ya lo puedo hacer. -Que bien!! Vamos a la biblioteca? -pregunto Harry. Mientras Harry y Ginny estudiaban en la biblioteca , Ron y Hermione trataban también de estudiar en la sala común , pero en vano , ya que no podían parar de pelear (¬¬). -Ron , cuantas veces te lo he dicho!?!? No vez que ese hechizo esta mal pronunciado??? -Hermione regañaba a Ron. -Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo!!! Porque tienes que retarme todo e tiempo??? -grito Ron alterado -Pues porque no estas concentrado!!! Como quieres que no me enoje!! -Hermione también estaba alterada. -Me desesperas!! Eres la peor persona con la que me pudo hacer este trabajo!!! No tomas en cuenta ninguno de mis esfuerzos!!!! -Y crees que a mi me gusta trabajar contigo??? Tu también me desesperas!!!!!!! Hermione se dio la media vuelta , pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que estaba la mesa y choco con ella y todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa se cayo junto con Hermione. -Hermione??? Estas bien??? -pregunto Ron preocupado y acercándose a recoger lo que se había caído de la mesa. -Si , estoy bien , déjame ayudarte....la mano de Hermione se poso accidentalmente sobre la de Ron cuando intentaba agarrar un libro. Ella se sonrojo. Ron también. Ron se empezó a acercar a Hermione , y ella no hacia nada para evitarlo....pronto estuvieron muy cerca , tan cerca que el aire que respiraban era el mismo...Ron no se contuvo y beso a Hermione. Primero fue un beso tímido y suave , pero después adquirió fuerza y pasión. Estuvieron durante un buen rato besándose , y cuando al fin se separaron , se miraron mutuamente. Ron murmuro: -Hermione , yo no se que me paso....-dijo Ron sabiendo perfectamente que le había pasado , sabia que amaba a Hermione y que por eso la había besado. -Yo tampoco fue que me paso Ron -dijo Hermione deseando con toda su alma a que Ron le dijiera que la amaba , ya que ella también lo hacia. -Ehh...lo siento , yo te di el beso , no volverá a ocurrir -dijo Ron , que lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era volver a besar esos labios con los que tanto tiempo había soñado. -No hay problema...pero trata de veras que no vuelva a ocurrir -dijo ella sintiendo por dentro la pena mas grande que jamás había sentido. -Esto queda entre estas cuatro paredes -termino Ron -Claro que si -respondió ella Los dos se quedaron un rato sin decir una palabra , pensando cada uno en lo que amaba al otro y pensando que el otro no lo amaba (que irónico). Luego los dos volvieron a sus estudios , sin dirijirse la palabra nada más que para decir los hechizos. Esa tarde , después del descanso , a los chicos les tocaba clases de pociones , y la clases , como siempre , fue toda una tortura. Fue como un milagro cuando la clase termino. Harry , Ron y Hermione iban caminando hacia la sala común , cuando Hermione dijo: -Ay!!! Se me ha quedado el libro en la mazmorra...sigan ustedes a la sala común , yo los alcanzo después. Los chicos siguieron y cuando llegaron a la sala común , estaba mas llena de gente que nunca .De repente alguien jalo a Harry del brazo y lo llevo escaleras arriba donde había menos gente. Quien lo había jalado del brazo había sido Fred Weasley -Harry mira todos como están!!!! -Porque están todos así??? -pregunto Harry curioso -Hablas en serio?? No te acuerdas? Hoy anunciamos a los que quedaron en el equipo de Gryffindor.... -Cierto!!!! Pobre Ron , debe estar nerviosísimo... -Bueno , ahora vamos a anunciar a los afortunados que han sido seleccionados para entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor -dijo George con voz potente - a si que todos sosieguense!! -Y los seleccionados son: -dijo Katie Bell -el nuevo guardián del equipo es...Ron Weasley!!!!!!!!! Ron se puso pálido y casi se desmayo. Harry bajo corriendo y abrazo con mucha fuerza a su amigo , mientras todos vitoreaban a Ron. -Si tranquilos...y el nuevo cazador de este año es.....Neville Longbottom!!!!!!! Esto si que no era esperable , nunca nadie pensó que Neville tenia condiciones para el quidditch (en realidad , nadie pensaba que el tenia cualidades) pero de todas maneras , vitorearon como nunca a Neville , y este , al igual que Ron , también estaba a punto de desmayarse. -Ya tranquilos! Aun tengo un anuncio! -dijo Katie -el nuevo capitán del equipo será , o mejor dicho , serán...los gemelos Weasley!!!! Ahora si que la euforia dentro de la sala era total , todos gritaban de felicidad. Harry diviso al lejos , a Ginny felicitando a Neville...que linda era....pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos , un portazo. Hermione estaba pálida apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Harry , Ron y Ginny fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta y fueron donde ella. -Hermione , que te paso?? -le pregunto Ron preocupado -Hermione , estas bien??? -dijo Harry -Mione , que te paso?? -le pregunto Ginny Hermione solo reacciono con la voz de Ginny. -Te tengo que contar algo muy gordo , ven!! -dijo Hermione Hermione agarro del brazo a Ginny y se la llevo a su pieza , dejando a los dos chicos con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara. Por la noche , cuando estaban todos en el gran comedor , Dumbledore se paro se la mitad de la cena y dijo: -Si me disculpáis , tengo un anuncio que hacer Todos se quedaron callados inmediatamente. -Bueno , quería hacerles saber que se realizara un baile de fin de año. Será con parejas y de gala , eso era todo , sigan comiendo. Una gran cantidad de voces , sobretodo de chicas , comenzaron a platicar sobre el baile y las parejas. Ron no lo pensó dos veces esta vez , se paro de la mesa , se arrodillo en frente de Hermione y le dijo: -Esta vez no eres mi ultimo recurso , eres la chica con la cual quiero ir al baile...quieres ir conmigo? -pregunto Ron y Harry casi se le cayo la comida de la boca. -Esta vez lo has hecho bien , si , si quiero ir contigo al baile -dijo ella Pasaron un par de días , hasta que llego el día de hacer el examen de DCAO. Harry sabia muy bien que quería invitar a Ginny al baile , pero se le hacia 10 veces mas difícil pedírselo que cuando lo hizo con Cho. Pero se decidió que después de dar el examen junto a ella , se lo pediría. Y así Harry y Ginny dieron el examen , y les fue muy bien. Harry y Ginny sabían reconocerse a la perfección y lograron derrotar fácilmente al murlow. Luego de que la clase terminara , Harry corrio hasta el jardín más cercano , corto una flor y corrió nuevamente donde Ginny.: -Eh..Ginny , necesito hablar contigo...a solas -dijo Harry , escondiendo la flor detrás de su espalda. -Esta bien , vamos -dijo ella sin problemas Harry la llevo a una sala vacía , entonces sintió que tenia un kilo de hierro en las tripas. -Ehhh........yooo -Que pasa Harry? -Yo quería...saber si tu , este , tu querías ir.... -Si? -Si quieres venir conmigo al baile? -Harry estaba nerviosísimo , pero espero la respuesta negativa que esperaba por paarte de Ginny (que pesimista!!). -Pues claro que quiero ir contigo al baile , será un placer -contesto Ginny sonriendo -En serio??? -Si.... -Genial!!! Es decir grandioso , muy bien , entonces nos vemos en el baile ...ah si , toma , esto es para ti-Harry le dio la flor. -Gracias!! Que linda!! -dijo Ginny contenta Harry no cabía en si mismo de felicidad. Fue como si el kilo de hierro en sus entrañas se hubiera disuelto suavemente y lo hubiera dejado libre para dar cupo a su felicidad. Y luego sintió algo de rabia para con Cho , por haberlo privado de ese sentimiento tan agradable. Pero ahora iba a ser mucho mejor , pues iba a ir con la chica que le gustaba a baile....  
  
Ahora , lo que todos esperaban (si claro ¬¬ jajaja) , las respuestas a los reviews!!  
  
Patri Weasley: grax por el comentario , besos para ti tb!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: otra vez jeje , grax por tu review...bueno , dejame decirte q a mi Draco tb me saca suspiros (sonido de suspiro ...ahhhh XD) , claro q este fic lo escribi cuando le tenia un poco bronca... Besitos para ti tb ;)  
  
Mep1: grax por tus reviews y por tu ayuda , espero q te gusten los próximos capitulos Muxos abrazos ^_^  
  
Arwen-chan: q bueno q te guste mi fic , espero q lo sigas leyendo , un beso ;)  
  
Bueno , estos han sido mis ultimos reviews (mas de los q yo esperaba...q modesta yo XD)  
  
Ahora , seguramente se dieron cuenta q el ultimo capitulo estaba achatado (o sea , los dialogos estaban todos juntos en linea) , pero no es culpa mia , asi lo ordeno el pc , a si q disculpas si les costo leerlo. Si hay algun modo de q eso no pase , porfa q alguien me diga como se hace , si? Un beso a todos... 


	5. Un Sueño y una Espada

capitulo 5: *Un sueño y una espada*  
  
Harry se encontraba en una especie de camara , la cual estaba muy destruida. Sentia que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento , estaba cubierto de sangre y sudor...entre sus ropas rajadas se podian ver grandes heridas....Harry cayo al suelo de rodillas , y pudo ver entre los escombros un cuerpo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo , Harry logro gatear hasta el cuerpo , y por alguna razon , no le podia ver el rostro , por mas que el lo intentara. El cuerpo tambien estaba cubierto de sangre , y tambien tenia muchas heridas , pero mucho mas graves y profundas , y por su estomago cruzaba una gran cortadura por la cual aun emanaba la tibia sangre. Harry tomo el cuerpo entre sus brazos y noto que estaba palido , frio...muerto.... Harry deperto sobresaltado. Se encontraba sobre su cama , su corazon latia fuertemente y estaba empapado de un desagradable sudor frio.  
  
-Fue una pesadilla....solo una horrible pesadilla mas...-dijo Harry para si mismo , tratando de calmarse , mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos , como tratando de quitarse las imagenes de su vista.  
  
Harry se incorporo y se dirigio al baño. Se saco la parte superior de su pijama y abrio la manilla del lavabo , dejando correr el agua. Harry metio la cabeza bajo el chorro del helado liquido , mientras que algunas gotas se escapaban , recorriendo algunas su espalda , y otras su pecho. Harry saco la cabeza del chorro y cerro la manilla del agua. Se miro al espejo , notando como el agua caia de su pelo por su rostro y cuello.  
  
-Solo un sueño....-dijo Harry a su reflejo.  
  
Harry volvio a ponerse su parte superior del pijama y volvio a acostarse en su cama. Cerro los ojos e intento quedarse dormido , deseando que lo que le quedaba de sueño fuera agradable. No logro dormir durante un buen rato. Lo ultimo que escucho fue un gran ronquido de Neville , y despues , por fin , logro conciliar el sueño.  
  
-Vaya Harry , no tienes muy buen aspecto...dormiste algo añoche? -le pregunto Ron a su amigo , mientras tomaban el desayuno en el gran comedor.  
  
-La verdad , no dormi casi nada...ademas , volvi a tener una de mis pesadillas -le contesto Harry en tono desanimado.  
  
-Bueno , animate , porque hoy no tenemos clases en la tarde!! Vamos a perder pociones!!! -dijo Ron feliz , tratando de animar a su amigo.  
  
-Y por que no tenemos clases? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-Segun Dumbledore , porque hay un consejo de profesores...pero yo creo que es porque hay una junta de la orden del fenix...  
  
En ese momento entraron Hermione y Ginny al gran comedor , ambas riendo. Harry , al ver a Ginny , se sintio inmediatamente mejor...nada mejor para subir el animo que ver la hermosa y de algun modo , sincera sonrisa de Ginny. Las chicas se sentaron al lado de ellos.  
  
-Buenos dias -saludaron las muchachas al unisono , muy sonrientes.  
  
-Hola chicas -dijo Ron  
  
-Que tal? -las saludo Harry esbozando una sonrisa. Ya se sentia mejor.  
  
-Yo? Yo estoy mejor que nunca...no es cierto Hermione?? -le pregunto Ginny a su amiga con cierto aire de complicidad.  
  
-Asi es -le respondio Hermione feliz  
  
-Que les pasa?? estan muy raras las dos...algo se traen entre manos -dijo Ron curioso  
  
-Oh no , nosotras no. Son otros los que se traen algo entre manos... -dijo Hermione con tono misterioso.  
  
-Y nosotros podemos saber de que se trata?? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-No , lo siento. Es confidencial -dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.  
  
-Ay ya , entonces ya es cosa suya...mujeres!! -exclamo Ron algo molesto , pero inmediatamente despues recordo de lo que estaba hablando con Harry antes de que llegaran las chicas -que genial que hoy no tengamos clases en la tarde!!!! Este ultimo tiempo nos han explotado , a si que un descansito me viene bastante bien.  
  
-Y que podemos hacer durante el resto del dia?? -pregunto Harry al grupo  
  
-Que tal si me van a ver a mi entrenamiento? -propuso Ginny  
  
-Entrenamiento?? De que?? -pregunto Harry  
  
-De espada. Crei que te lo habia contado...  
  
-Ah , si , cierto. Se me habia olvidado -recordo Harry  
  
-Aun no apruebo que andes blandiendo espadas por ahi...-dijo Ron con tono de reproche  
  
-Bueno , si te preocupa , ven a mi entrenamiento , y asi te aseguras de que yo se lo que hago -dijo Ginny algo burlona.  
  
-A mi me parece buena idea -dijo Hermione  
  
-A mi tambien...yo voy a ir -dijo Harry. El unico que faltaba era Ron. Todos lo miraron significativamente.  
  
-Ya , esta bien , yo tambien voy...pero solo para asegurarme de que no te corten la cabeza -dijo Ron. Ginny le sonrio.  
  
-Muy bien , entonces los espero a las 5 p.m. en el salon de transformaciones. Ahi los esperare para llevarlos al salon donde entreno , ok? -dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de la mesa -bueno , ya me tengo que ir , adios chicos.  
  
-Adios -se despidieron los chicos.  
  
Antes de que Ginny pudiera salir del gran comedor , una voz la llamo.  
  
-Ginny!!!...  
  
Ginny se volteo para ver quien la llamaba , y noto que era Draco , quien se acerco a ella corriendo. Al ver esto , Ron se levanto y se dispuso a ir donde su hermana , furioso , pero Ginny le indico con un gesto de su mano que no molestara. Mientras tanto , a Harry le hervia la sangre de rabia...Todo el colegio estaba pendiente de que hablaban el slytherin y la gryffindor (que metiches!!!)  
  
-Que pasa Draco? -pregunto Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-Te queria pedir que fueras mi pareja para el baile -dijo Draco rapidamente , mientras que la sonrisa de Ginny desaparecia , dejando mostrar su tristeza (y mientras tanto , Harry no se perdia ninguna palabra , mientras que sentia una gran angustia en su pecho....y si Ginny lo dejaba para ir con Malfoy al baile????)  
  
-Draco , lo siento tanto...pero ya tengo pareja -dijo Ginny tristemente (ahora todos los alumnos , al ver la incomoda situacion , bajaron las cabezas , haciendo que estaban concentrados en su plato del desayuno , y Harry , obvimente , estaba feliz).  
  
-Que?? En serio ya tienes??...-pregutno Draco decepcionado.  
  
-Si...lo siento tanto Draco -Ginny parecia de veras apenada.  
  
-Ehhhh...bueno , no importa...yo me tengo que ir -dijo Draco con tono triste - Adios -el salio por la puerta del gran comedor.  
  
Ginny suspiro y se fue a la sala comun. Pero no noto que Harry la habia seguido.  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-Ah , quien?? Ah , Harry...que pasa??  
  
-Yooo...te queria dar las gracias... -dijo Harry algo nervioso  
  
-A mi?? Porque??  
  
-Porque me elegiste a mi antes que a Draco para ir al baile.  
  
-Pero Harry...porque habira yo de cambiarte?? Si tu eres una persona maravillosa , no te cambiaria jamas por nadie...ademas , tu me invitaste primero -dijo ella sonriente. Harry solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno , yo ya me tengo que ir a clases...adios -se despidio Ginny  
  
-Eh , Ginny!! -dijo Harry antes de que ella saliera por la puerta. Ella volteo.  
  
-Gracias -ella le sonrio como nadie mas sbia hacerlo y se fue , dejando a Harry solo en la sala comun.  
  
Cuando faltaban solo unos minutos para las 5 p.m. , los chicos del trio se dirijieron al salon de transformaciones , como Ginny les habia indicado. Cuando llegaron , Ginny ya estaba ahí , vestida deportivamente , esperandolos.  
  
-Bueno , vamos? -dijo Ginny  
  
-Vamos -le contestaron los chicos  
  
Ginny los condujo por varios pasillos y subieron por muchas esclareas , hasta llegar finalmente a una gran puerta de madera tallada que llegaba hasta el techo. Los chicos jamas habian visto esta puerta , lo que probaba como uno nunca terminaba de conocer el castillo.  
  
-Bien , aquí es...entremos -dijo Ginny , mientras empujaba una de las pesadas puertas.  
  
Los cuatro entraron , y Harry , Ron y Hermione quedaron con la boca abierta. Estaban en lo que era un salon giganteso. El piso estaba decorado con baldozas negras u blancas , como un tablero de ajedrez , las paredes estaban cubiertas de grandes espejos que partian desde el piso hasta el techo. El techo estaba decorado con frescos y del el colgaba una majestuosa lampara de araña , hecha de lagrimas de cristal. El salon era un lugar mas adecuado para dar una fiesta de gala que para ser usado como gimnasio.  
  
-Wow , este lugar esta genial!!! -exclamo Ron  
  
-Quieres ver algo mas genial todavia?? -le pregunto Ginny con un tono algo misterioso. Ron y los otros dos asintieron.  
  
Ginny se acerco a uno de los espejos , el cual tenia una manilla. Ginny tomo la manilla y abrio el espejo como si fuera una puerta. Detrás de la puerta habia un armario , donde colgaban las relucientes espadas.  
  
-Supongo que esas espadas seran falsas...-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa  
  
-No -dijo Ginny calmadamente , mientras tomaba una de las espadas y volvia a cerrar el espejo - puerta.  
  
-Ginny , ten cuidado con esa cosa!!! -dijo Ron  
  
-No te preocupes Ronnie , no me va a pasar nada...ahora chicos , vean esto -les dijo Gginny , guiñandoles un ojo.  
  
Ginny camino hasta el centro del salon. En su rostro se asomo un gesto de concentracion. Separo las piernas y doblo lieramente las rodillas , mientras que su brazo derecho lo tenia rigido , apuntando la espada hacia delante , y el brazo izquierdo lo tenia arqueado sobre su cabeza. Estuvo en esa posicion durante un rato , y cuando los chicos pensaron que ya no iba a hacer naa , Ginny comenzo repentinamente a blandir la espada de manera espectacular , como si la pesada espada de hierro fuera tan ligera como una pluma. Los chicos estaban impresionados , Ginny era una gran espadachin. Cuando Ginny estaba en la mitad de su presentacion , se abrio la puerta y entraron al salon Lupin acompañado de un graupo de estudiantes , quienes seguramente tambien venian a hacer la clase. Ginny no se dio cuenta de su presencia , y continuo blandiendo su espada , pero a Lupin parecio no importarle , mas bien , se veia bastante satisfecho de la presentacion de Ginny. Cuando Ginny termino , todos la aplaudieron.  
  
-Profesor Lupin , no me di cuenta que habia llegado -dijo ella sonrojada.  
  
-No importa , nos has dado a todos una excelente presentacion , srta. Weasley , cinco puntos mas para Gryffindor -dijo Lupin sonriente. Harry , Ron y Hermione se alegraron por los puntos.  
  
-Profesor , no nos habia dicho que era espadachin -dijo Harry , mientras se acercaba a el , seguido de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Bueno , uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente , no? -dijo Lupin alegremente. Los chicos le sonrieron a modo de respuesta.  
  
-Se van a quedar aquí? -les pregunto Lupin  
  
-Si , Ginny nos invito -dijo Hermione -podemos quedarnos?  
  
-Claro que si...van a practicar un rato con la espada?  
  
-No no no no no , yo no tomo estas cosas -dijo Harry  
  
-Ni yo -dijo Ron  
  
-Yo ni loca , prefiero ver... -termino Hermione. Lupin rio.  
  
-Esta bien , como ustedes quieran.  
  
Lupin se dirigio luego al resto de los alumnos , incluida Ginny , y les ordeno que formaran una fila mirando al frente. Lupin le indico hacer una par de movimientos de muñeca y de brazo , y luego los hizo practicar a cada uno ciertas formas y tecnicas de usar la espada. Todos eran muy buenos , pero sin duda Ginny era la mejor del grupo , era realmente buena , como si lo llevara en la sangre... Harry , Hermione y Ron disfrutaron mucho de la tarde , lo pasaron muy bien. De hecho , el que mas disfruto la tarde fur Harry , poder observar a su Ginny lo hacia sentirse lleno de vida , inmensamente feliz. Tan feliz que hasta se olvido completamente del horrible sueño de la noche anterior.  
  
Bueno , quiero decirle al publico lector de mi fic , que desde ahora me voy a demorar un poco mas en subir los proximos capitulos , ya que el tontito de mi hermano formateo el pc y me borro todas mis cosas , incluido todos los capitulos de este fic que ya los tenia listos T_T (un "ohhhhh , pobrecita!!" por parte del publico , XD) , ademas , me borro mi otro fic , que era sobre D/G , ademas de toda mi musica , mis fanarts , mis fotos , mis trabajos del cole , etc. Esto prueba que los hermanos no sirven para nada (sin ofensas ^^). Pero bueno , vamos a lo importante , las respuestas a los reviews!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: abusadorsito Draco?? yo diria que es un bomboncito XD...me tiene lokita jeje. besos para ti yb chik!!!  
  
Azkaban: espero que puedas seguir con tus fics , y es vdd q a veces los pc son los q te controlan a ti , y es horrible!!!¬¬ me dan dolor de kbza...grax por el comentario sobre los dialogos , espero q la gente de veras tenga interes en leer mi historia^^ voy a leer tus fics , a ver si suben de posicion de nuevo , ok? besos para ti  
  
Lily E. of Potter: grax por los consejos q me has dado , te voy a agregar a mi msn para asi poder preguntarte mejor eso de guardar como pagina web , y ademas , quizas nos hacemos amigas^^....mi mail es ireth_t@hotmail.com (te lo doy para q sepas quien soy cuando te salga el mensajito q diga q te agregue a mi lista) besos para ti chik!!!  
  
Bueno , grax a todos por leer mi fic , sigan haciendolo y DEJENME HARTOS REVIEWS si??? un besote enorme para todos!!!! 


	6. El Baile de Año Nuevo

capitulo 6: *El Baile de Año Nuevo*  
  
Harry dormia placidamente , cuando repentinamente las cortinas de su cama adoselada fueron bruscamente corridas , y dejando que la luz solar de la mañana le pegara directamente en los ojos , mientras escuchaba un desagradable"levantate Harry!!".  
  
-Ah!! Que pasa?!?! -dijo Harry molesto , luego de que su sueño se viera interrumpido. Era Ron quien lo habia despertado.  
  
-Que ya es hora que te levantes Harry , si no quieres llegar tarde a clases , y menos aun cuando la primera clase del dia es -Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado -pociones.  
  
-Ya , ya voy... -dijo Harry mientras bostezaba y se estiraba perezosamente.  
  
Harry se levanto de su cama y se dirigio al baño , donde se dispuso a lavarse la cara , mientras que Seamus , Ron , Dean , que ya estaban todos vestidos , ayudaban a Neville a buscar sus zapatos , ya que como siempre lo hacia con todo lo que tenia , las habia perdido. Cuando Harry ya estuvo un poco mas despierto , recordo que al dia siguiente se llevaria a cabo el Baile de Año Nuevo , y que el iria con la chica mas bella y agradable de todo el colegio (para su gusto , obvio...). Y para poner la guinda a todo el asunto , mañana no habrian clases!!... Harry salio del baño , donde encontro a sus compañeron que todavia no lograban encontrar los zapatos del pobre Neville , y rio ante la graciosa escena. Harry se vistio rapidamente , y al tomar su tunica , vio que los zapatos de Neville estaban debajo de ella.  
  
-Hey chicos , aca estan!! -dijo Harry levantando el par de zapatos.  
  
-Gracias Harry...me pregunto como habran llegado hasta ahí... -preguntaba Neville , mientras se calzaba los zapatos.  
  
Harry , Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos del castillo , luego de una agotadora y no muy agradable clase de pociones. Y como siempre , Ron estaba enfurecido con Snape.  
  
-Es un desgraciado!! Siempre nos deja deberes enormes para los dias libres!!! Como espera que hagamos un ensayo de 3 pergaminos sobre el uso de los bezoares en las pociones!!! Es un.....  
  
-Ron , no digas groserias!!! -le recrimino Hermione un poco escandalizada.  
  
-Si Weasley , cuida esa bocota , no queras meterte en problemas -dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de sus espaldas.  
  
Los chicos se voltearon y se encontraron con Draco Malfoy...Nada peor para despues de una estresante sesion con un profesor que te odia , encontrarte con el enemigo que te odia.  
  
-Que mierda quieres ahora , Malfoy -dijo Harry pausadamente , entonando cada palabra con un toque de odio.  
  
-Contigo nada , cabezota rajada -le contesto Malfoy -nada mas yo pasaba por aquí cuando escuche como el "educado" Weasley se referia a nuestro profesor de pociones. Supongo que a Snape le gustara saber de esto...  
  
-Tu no le vas a decir nada a Snape , o si no...-comenzo Hermione.  
  
-O si no que , sangre sucia?? Acaso TU me vas a detener?? No creo que alguien como tu pueda...  
  
-Dejala a ella tranquila!!!!! -grito Ron furioso.  
  
-Ah , a si que la comadreja mal educada de Weasley , a pesar de todo , tiene agallas!! Insignificante insecto...  
  
-Eso no te lo voy a permitir imbecil!!! Yo soy mucho mejor que tu -grito , mientras su cara se tornaba del color de su cabello.  
  
-Ah si? -dijo Malfoy con tono calmado , pero burlon -no lo creo. Veras , yo tengo mucho mas dinero que tu...yo vivo en una mansion , duermo en una cama decente y limpia , puedo comer los manjares que a mi se me den la gana , puedo comprarme todo lo que yo quiera , todas mis pertenencias son de primera calidad , etc. En cambio...tu eres un pobreton , ni siquieras vives en una casa , vives en un potrero desgastado. Que te apuesto que eres tan pobre que toda tu familia tiene que dormir en una sola cama. Y con razon estas tan delgado!! Si tu padre ni siquiera gana lo suficienre para lo basico: darle de comer a su familia. Pero eso igual es culpa de tus padres , por haberse reproducido como conejos y tener tantos hijos. Bueno , en todo caso , si cocinan al cerdo de tu madre , tendran comida para como dos años. Mirate!! Eres un desastre...a cual de todos tus hermanos le pertenecio esa vieja tunica remendada? Weasley , no eres nada , eres un idiota , al igual que todos tus hermanos. La unica que salva es Ginny , pero solo porque esta buena...  
  
En ese momento alguien le toco la espalda al slytherin. Draco se volteo para ver quien era y....PAF!!! Recibio la cachetada mas espectacular que habian visto Harry , Ron y Hermione. Ginny estaba ahí , con la mano roja por el duro golpe que le habia dado a Malfoy.  
  
-ERES UN IMBECIL!!! Como te atreves a hablar asi de mi familia , y de mi!!!! Y yo , tan tonta , pense que habias cambiado!!! Eres asqueroso Malfoy , eres un falso hipocrita de mierda!!! Te odio , te juro que te odio!!! -le gritaba Ginny histerica al chico de cabello platinado , mientras que este solo balbuceaba , mientras con una mano se cubria la mejilla marcada -No te quiero ver nunca mas en mi vida , me entendiste estupido? No te vuelvas a acercar a mi , nunca!!! -dicho esto Ginny salio corriendo por el pasillo , con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Draco se quedo ahí parado , sin haber tenido la oportunidad de decir nada. Todavia tenia la mano de Ginny marcada sobre su palida mejilla. Harry , Ron y Hermione observaron la escena atonitos. Malfoy se volteo hacia ellos , y murmuro algo que sono como "malditos todos los Weasley" , y se fue . Los chicos se quedaron ahí , en shock. La unica que reacciono despues de esto fue Hermione , quien resumio el hecho en una sola palabra:  
  
-Wow...  
  
Eran las 12:30 de la mañana del dia siguiente, y Harry , Hermione , Ron y Ginny se encontraban en uno de los jardines del castillo , disfrutando de su dia libre , aprovechando uno de los pocos dias en que en esta epoca del año habia sol...  
  
-Como creen que sera este año el baile? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-No se , yo creo que va a ser igual al del año pasado...-contesto Harry.  
  
-Que grupo musical creen que tocara este año? Espero que sea "Night Vision"... -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Como te gusta ese grupo , con esas cantantes medio goticas...son muy malas -dijo Ron.  
  
-No lo son , a mi tambien me gustan -argumento Hermione.  
  
-Yo no puedo decir nada , no las conozco -dijo Harry apenado.  
  
En ese momento , una sorpresita no muy agradable llego junto a ellos , Pansy "cara de dogo" Parkinson , acompañada de toda una tropa de chicas slytherins se dirijieron hasta los cuatro chicos , con ninguna buena intencion.  
  
-Hey , tu!! La pelirroja!! -dijo Pasny , en un tono algo despectivo. Ginny se levanto y se dirijio donde ella , con aire desafiante. Los chicos del trio miraban curiosos y preocupados a la vez.  
  
-Que pasa?? -dijo Ginny arrogante.  
  
-Contigo queria hablar , niñita. Queria saber si eres estupida , o te haces. Pero yo ya llegue a la conclusion , de que de veras eres estupida...  
  
-A ver Parkinson , que onda?? -dijo Ginny enojada.  
  
-Es que no puedo creer que hayas hecho la imbecilidad de primero haber rechazado a Draquito en frente a todo el colegio , dejando su honra por el suelo , y para colmo , ayer le mandas una cachetada!!! O sea , tu estas cagada de la cabeza -dijo Pansy , mientras que el grupo de chicas se reia tontamente -y no me llames Parkinson.  
  
-Ah si? Bueno , eso es lo que tu piensas. Ademas , Draco ha dejado muchas veces mi honra por el suelo. Y de que te quejas?!?! Acaso a ti no te gustaba Malfoy?? Bueno , ahora lo tienes sin compromiso para que vaya contigo al baile , claro si es que tiene el estomago suficiente para pedirte que seas su pareja. No es asi , Parkinson?? -Pansy estaba que reventaba de furia. Ginny esbozo una sonrisa malvadamente burlona y le dio la espalda , dirijiendose de nuevo hacia donde estaban los chicos.  
  
Pansy saco su varita , y le lanzo un hechizo "expelliarmus" a Ginny. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo , Ginny se volteo , saco su varita rapidamente y conjuro un hechizo , que hizo que el expelliarmus de Pansy quedara paralizado en el aire , como una pequeña nebulosa purpura flotante.  
  
-No te metas comnigo Pansy... no te conviene -concluyo Ginny triunfante. Luego desvio el "expelliarmus" hacia donde no habia gente.  
  
Pansy contuvo un par de groserias , se dio la media vuelta y se fue , seguida por su grupito de amigotas. Ginny guardo su vaarita y volvio a sentarse al lado de los chicos. Estos la miraban con ojos como platos.  
  
-Bueno , y que les pasa , que acaso no creen que podia defenderme sola?? -dijo Ginny sonriendoles a los chicos -Esto es lo que pasa cuando se tiene el genio de un Weasley...  
  
El dia pasaba , para algunos rapidamente , y para otros , a paso de tortuga. Y como todos los demas alumnos en Hogwarts , Harry , Hermione , Ron y Ginny decidieron matar el tiempo en la sala comun. Estaban los cuatro conversando alegremente , cuando Ron recordo algo que queria preguntarle a las Hermione hacia un tiempo...  
  
-A proposito , Hermione , porque llegaste tan palida el dia en que fui elegido guardian del equipo de Gryffindor?? -pregunto Ron curioso. Harry tambien estaba intrigado con el tema , a siq ue puso atencion.  
  
-Ah , eso -Hermione miro a Ginny y ambas estallaron en risitas -no es nada.  
  
-Pero que les pasa?? -dijo Ron algo molesto con todo el misterio.  
  
-No nos pasa nada , o sea...si , mas bien a nosotras no...es a otros... -dijo Ginny , tratando de acallar sus risitas.  
  
-Pero , a quienes les pasa que?? -pregunto Harry intrigado.  
  
-Es que de veras que no lo podemos contar , quizas en un tiempo mas...-dijo Hermione.  
  
Hermione miro su reloj y vio que ya eran las 6 p.m.  
  
-Ginny , vamos ya a arreglarnos??  
  
-Si , creo que ya es hora...  
  
-Pero si faltan tres horas y media para el baile!!! -dijo Harry  
  
-Si , pero para ustedes los hombres la cosa es mucho mas facil. Solo les es cosa de ducharse , si es que lo hacen , y vestirse.  
  
-En cambio nosotras las mujeres -continuo Ginny -tenemos que depilarnos , bañarmos , encremarnos , maquillarnos , peinarnos , vestrinos , elegir los accesorios , etc. , o sea , tenemos que realizar todo un proceso para no parecer espantapajaros.  
  
-Ay , esta bien , vayan a arreglarse....mujeres!! -concluyo Ron.  
  
Eran las 9:00 p.m. , y Harry y Ron estaban en la sala comun , vestidos con sus tunicas de gala (Ron tenia una nueva , mas decente , de color negra) , esperando a sus parejas. En la espera se les unieron Fred y George , quienes estaban muy elegantes.  
  
-Y quienes son sus parejas? -les pregunto Harry  
  
-Yo con Katie -dijo George  
  
-Y yo con Angelina -respondio Fred satisfecho -claro que aun no me cabe en la cabeza que el pequeño Ronnie haya invitado a Hermione al baile...  
  
-No me llames Ronnie!!! -dijo Ron furioso , y todos rieron. George dirijio repentinamente su mirada hacia la escalera y dijo:  
  
-Ron , ahí viene tu pareja....  
  
Por la escalera aparecio Hermione. Llevaba un vestido rojo con tirantes y unas sandalias elegantes del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba ondulado y amarrado en una elegante media cola , y de su cuello colgaba una cadenita de plata , de la cual pendia un onix. Hermione se dirijio hasta donde estaban los chicos , sonriente.  
  
-Hermione , estas bellisima... -dijo Ron sorprendido.  
  
-Gracias , tu tambien estas guapo -le contesto Hermione -y ustedes tambien estan muy lindos!! -les dijo la chica a Harry , Fred y George.  
  
-Ahora solo faltas tu Ginny...-dijo Harry en voz baja. Pero fue como si ella hubiera escuchado las palabras de Harry. No tubieron que esperarla mucho mas , cuando esta vez fue Fred quien vio a Ginny aparecer en la escalera , pero solo se limito a quedar con la boca abierta. Todos miraron en la direccion que lo estaba haciendo Fred. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta , y Harry se quedo sin aire.  
  
Ahí estaba Ginny , vistiendo un vestido negro strapless , que tenia bordadas flores en el top y en el ruedo. Su cabello caia extremadamente liso y brillante. Llevaba unos aretes en forma de aro (como los de Jennifer Lopez) y unas sandalias negras. A pesar de que iba vestida y maquillada sencillamente , algo tenia , que la hacia verse mas bella que ninguna chica. Resaltaba mas aun que Parvati , que este año habia excedido el numero de pulseras , collares , anillos , y pinches.  
  
-Hermana... -murmuraron los tres Weasley al unisono , atonitos.  
  
Ginny bajo hasta donde se encontraba Harry , luciendo una sonrisa de las que solamente ella sabia dar.  
  
-Ginny , estas hermosa... -dijo Harry , algo nervioso , algo atontado , pero enormemente feliz.  
  
-Tu tambien te vez lindo , Harry.  
  
-Ginny?? Hermanita , eres tu?? -le preguntaron los tres Weasley a su hermana. Ginny rio .  
  
-Bueno , que vamos ya al gran comedor?? Ya esta a punto de empezar el baile -propuso Hermione.  
  
Los chicos partieron al gran comedor (Fred y George se quedaron con sus parejas en la sala comun un rato mas). Cuado legaron alla , quedaron sorprendidos. El salon habia sido agrandado (con hechizos , obvio) , y las usuales mesas alargadas habian sido remplazadas por pequeñas mesas redondas de cuatro personas , las cuales se ubicaban a un costado del salon. En otro costado , se ubicaba una mesa alargada para los profesores. En el centro se ubicaba la magnifica pista de baile muy moderna , con muchas luces , sobre la cual se alzaban varias tarimas , y en la mas grande , se hallaba una mesa de DJ (N/A: si , en este fic tb hay dj`s magicos^^) , lo que significaba que la musica no seria en vivo. El techo , en vez de reflejar la usual imagen del cielo , estavez estaba encantado para mostrar el fondo del mar , donde se podia ver como nadaban muchos peces tropicales. Poco a poco el gran comedor comenzo a llenarse de alumnos. Luego llegaron los profesores y finalmente Dumbledore. Cuando este estuvo en su asiento , todos inmediatamente se quedaron callados.  
  
-Alumnas , alumnos y profesores , bienvenidos al Baile de Año Nuevo del Colegio Hogwarts!!! -todos aplaudieron emocionados - como ya habran notado , este año no contaremos con la actuacion de una banda musica , pero eso se debe a que hoy tendremos la increible y magistral actuacion de...DJ LEE!!! -las luces se encendieron sobre Lee Jordan , quien ocupaba la mesa musical de DJ. Todos gritaron enfervorizados.  
  
-Buenas noches chicas y chicos!!! -grito Lee , quien recibio en respuesta la ovacion de los alumnos -esta sera una noche espectacular , llena de sorpresas...pero como el año nuevo es una sola vez al año , es bueno empezar a celebralo ahora mismo , a si que todos agarraen a su pareja y vayan a la pista de baile a mover el esqueleto!!  
  
-Harry , vamos a bailar?? -le pregunto Ginny animada.  
  
-Este , yooo...no se bailar bien...-dijo el sonrojado.  
  
-No importa!! Mientras lo disfrutes , todo bien!!! -le animo Ginny , sonriendole.Como se iba a negar Harry a una de sus encantadoras sonrisas??  
  
-Esta bien , vamos -dijo Harry.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile , seguidos de Ron y Hermione (N/A:como logro Hermione convencer a Ron de que bailara?? Solo yo lo se jejeje). Para nerviosismo de Harry , la primeza cancion que comenzo a sonar era una lenta. Harry se acerco a Ginny y poso sus manos sobre su cintura , mientras que ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. La musica sonaba y Harry noto que Ginny esperaba que el comenzara a llevar el paso. Harry comenzo a moverse lentamente , y Ginny seguia todos sus pasos. Pronto Harry descubrio que bailar no era tan dificil , y que en realidad agradable , no como el baile del año anterior (ahí era Parvati la que llevaba a Harry). Mientras bailaban , Harry podia oler el aroma a fruta del cabello de Ginny , y el olor a flor de tiare de su cuello...Harry no se dio cuenta cuando repentinamente la cancion ya habia acabado. Ahora comenzaba a sonar una musica mucho mas rapida y animada.  
  
-Quieres seguir bailando? -le pregunto Harry a Ginny.  
  
-Claro!! Por que no??  
  
Harry comenzo a bilar , aunque era un poco tieso , pero le ponia empeño. En cambio Ginny...ella se movia "como las diosas". Todos los movimientos de su cuerpo se sincronizaban inconcientemente de manera perfecta , dando un espectaculo increible. Al lado de ellos se encontraban Ron y Hermione , claro que aca el caso era al reves: Hermione era un poco tiesa , pero Ron era muy buen bailarin. Los cuatros chicos siguieron bailando , a veces intercambiando parejas entre ellos. Era una de esas veces , que Harry estaba bailando con Hermione , cuando Neville se les acerco...  
  
-Hola chicos , como va?? -les saludo  
  
-Hola Neville!! Aquí nos vez...aun so soltamos bien el cuerpo -le dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno , parece que los Weasley no tienen ese problema... -comento Neville.  
  
-Si , salieron buenos bailarines , quien lo diria -dijo Harry.  
  
-Y vieran a los gemelos!!! Estan como trompos -dijo Neville , y todos rieron -espera...se me ocurrio una idea!!! -Neville salio corriendo y se perdio entre la gente. Harry y Hermione se miraron con caras confundidas. Pero pronto lo sabrian...De pronto la voz de Lee resono en el gran comedor...  
  
-Hey , chicos , paren un momento y hagan hueco en la pista , porque me han informado de ciertos hermanos pelirrojos que son excelentes bailarines , que van a tener que darnos una presentacion de su cualidad...Fred , George , Ron y Ginny Weasley , por favor , vayan al centro de la pista.  
  
Los gemelos no lo pensaron dos veces e inmediatamente estuvieron en el centro de la pista , listos para cualquier tipo de locura.  
  
-Harry , me esperas un momentos?? Parece que me necesitan para hacer un ridiculo colectivo familiar jajaja -rio Ginny  
  
-Claro , ve -dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione , aunque hizo de todo , no logro convencer a Ron de ir. Según el , no queria hacer el ridiculo en frente a todo el colegio , y si sus hermanos lo hacian , eran porque eran unos locos.  
  
-Bueno , aquí les va la musica , por favor hermanos Weasley , deleitenos!!! -dijo Lee  
  
Comenzo a sonar una musica muy rapida. Los gemelos y Ginny comenzaron a dar un espectaculo digno de recordar en Hogwarts. Mientras bailaban , las chicas les gritaban a los gemelos todo tipo de piropos , mientras que Ginny tenia a todos los chicos babosos con su movimiento de caderas (especialmente a Harry). Cuando terminaron de bailar , todos los aplaudieron fuertemente.  
  
-Gran presentacion por parte de los capitantes del equipo de Gryffindor y su "adorable hermanita". Pero ahora es tiempo de descansar un poquito e ir a comer , a si que todos vayan a las mesas.  
  
En una mesa se sentaron Harry , Ginny , Ron y Hermione y al igual que el año pasado , tomaban la carta , decian que querian comer y aparecia en su plato. Mientras comian y platicaban , Harry noto que un par de mesas mas alla se encontraba Malfoy , quien miraba detenidamente a Ginny. Harry sintio un acceso de rabia , pero prefirio ignorarlo. De todos modos , Ginny no queria ver a Draco ni en pintura , a si que no tenia de que preocuparse. Luego de comer y descansar un rato , todos volvieron a la pista de baile. Pero no alcanzaron a bailar mucho cuando la voz de Lee volvio a llenar el salon...  
  
-Hey gente , ya falta un miuto para las 12 , ponganse en posicion de conteo regresivo , y que alguna chica suba aquí para que me de un beso en el cambio de año (varias chicas fueron donde el). Todos comenzaron a contar...  
  
-10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1....FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los abrazon y besos se repartieron por doquier. Harry abrazo fuertemente a Ginny , y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Feliz año , Harry...  
  
-Feliz año para ti tambien Ginny...  
  
-Feliz año nuevo a todos , profes , amigos , colegas!!!! Que este año sea mejor que el que se nos fue!!! -dijo Lee.  
  
Luego Ginny y Harry se unieron a los otros abrazos , y luego todos salieron a la orilla del lago , a observar los fuegos artificiales tirados por algun profesores del colegio. Fue en espectaculo maravilloso , los fuegos artificiales magicos eran mucho mejores que los muggles. Despues de esto , todos continuaron bailando , incluido varios profesores. Hasta Dumbledore bailo la "macarena" (N/A: no sera q dumbledore se llevo copete escondido a la fiesta??? O_O) y luego animo a todos a hacer el tipico trencito. La fiestecita , que originalmente duraba hasta las 3 a.m. , se prolongo durante toda la noche , con la autorizacion del director. Cuando ya fueron las 6 p.m. y el sol ya reflejaba los primeron rayos de luz , Ginny le dijo a Harry:  
  
-Sabes?? Estoy muerta!! Lo unico que quiero es irme a mi cama...  
  
-Yo tambien...mejor nos vamos -concluyo Harry  
  
Harry acompaño a Ginny hasta la puerta de su habitacion , como buen caballero , y ahí le dijo:  
  
-Gracias por regalarme una noche tan entretendida y hermosa como esta Ginny...  
  
-Yo tambien te doy gracias a ti , nunca lo habia pasado tan bien!!  
  
-Yo ya me voy a dormir...buenas noches...mejor dicho , buenos dias -se despidio Harry y esta vez fue el quien beso a Ginny el mejilla.  
  
.-Buenos dias -se despidio Ginny , levemente sonrojada por el beso , mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitacion tras si.  
  
Harry se fue hasta su habitacion , donde solamente se saco la tunica y el pantalon , quedando el boxers. Ya no tenia animo para ponerse pijama , a si que simplemente se recosto sobre su cama adoselada e inmdeiatamente se quedo dormido.  
  
Bueo , espero q les haya gustado este capitulo , y si hay faltas de ortografia o palabras mal escritas , lo siento mucho , pero escribi este capitulo en la noche y estaba muerta de sueño Z_Z....bueno , que sigue ahora?? ah si , los reviews!!  
  
MaËlin: grax por el review , q bueno q te guste mi fic ^_^ , ahora , harry hace quidditch , a si q igual sabe de algo , no? ade+ , ginny hace esgrima por una razon mas importante q por q le gusta....(sonido de risa misteriosa....¬¬) un beso!!  
  
irene_patrao: grax por tu review , sigue leyendo!! ^^  
  
Azkaban: q tierno tu fic , me senti halagada!! sigue leyendo mi fic , y yo sigo leyendo los tuyos , ok?? besos para ti!!  
  
Y eso es todo por ahora , ya viene el proximo capitulo , que esta muuuuuuuy bueno , y ahora solo les digo :DEJEN REVIEWS!!!....ahora yo me voy a mi camita por q estoy q me caigo de sueño....buenas noches!!!^_^. 


	7. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Capitulo 7: *Gryffindor vs. Slytherin*  
  
-Fue la mejor fiesta de año nuevo que haya vivido!! -dijo Ron alegremente.  
  
En la sala comun de los leones se encontraban Harry , Hermione y Ron al dia siguiente de la fiesta , comentando sobre el festejo realizado la noche anterior.  
  
-Si , estuvo bastante buena , me diverti bastante -comento Hermione.  
  
-Es el mejor baile al que he ido -dijo Harry , mas bien refiriendose a su pareja que a la fiesta en si.  
  
-Estuvo realmente buena , pero saben que?? Aun sigo con sueño , y me duele un poco la cabeza -se quejo Hermione  
  
-Yo tambien...la cabeza de bombea -dijo Ron , agarrandose su cabeza entre las manos.  
  
-Yo aun tengo un poco de sueño , pero nada mas...-dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento Ginny bajo por las escaleras , con su mochila colgando del hombro , muy alegre.  
  
-Ginny!! -la llamo Ron. Ginny se acerco a ellos.  
  
-Hola chicos , todo bien? -pregunto ella amable.  
  
-Si , con un poco de sueño , pero todo bien -dijo Harry.  
  
-No te quieres quedar un rato con nosotros? -le pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Me encantaria , pero no puedo. Quede de juntarme con una amiga en la biblioteca , y la verdad , voy atrasada , a si que los dejo aquí chicos , nos vemos mas rato!! -dijo Ginny , mientras salia corriendo por el cuadro.  
  
-Que lastima!! Bueno chicos , yo los dejo , necesito dormir un poco mas , me voy a mi habitacion... -dijo Hermione , mientras se dirigia al dormitorio de chicas.  
  
-Yo tambien quiero dormir...no te importa quedarte solo Harry?? -pregunto Ron.  
  
-No , ve a dormir -le contesto Harry sonriendole forzadamente. Ron se fue a su habitacion.  
  
Harry se quedo solo en la sala comun , sin nada que hacer. Estuvo un rato sentado en un sillon mirando por la ventana , y luego se dio cuenta que sobre una de las mesas estaba la baraja de naipes explosivos de Dean Thomas. Harry estuvo un buen rato construyendo una torre con los naipes , y justo cuando estaba a punto de terminarla , los naipes explotaron. Harry se quedo ahí , revolviendo las cenizas con su dedo. De repente , Ginny entro por el cuadro y antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo , ella ya habia corrido rapidamente a su habitacion. Harry se pregunto que le pasaria y espero a que bajara. Pero no lo hizo. Harry se aburrio de esperarla y se dispuso a leer un libro que habia encontrado al lado de los naipes , que trataba sobre los grandes hechos del ultimo siglo en el mundo magico. El libro no le hubiera llamado la atencion si Harry no hubiera tenido la certeza de que el saldria en ese libro como "el niño que derroto al-que-no- debe-ser.nombrado" y queria ver que decia el libro de el. Harry no logro leer ni cinco minutos , cuando repentinamente Ginny aparecio a su lado. Harry se sobresalto.  
  
-Ginny!! No me habia dado cuenta de que estabas aquí...-dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
-Harry , ven conmigo , quiero mostrarte algo... -dijo ella tomandolo de la mano.  
  
Harry noto que algo raro le pasaba a Ginny. Su voz sonaba lejana y aspera. Sus ojos , siempre llenos de expresion , ahora se veian vacios y opacos. Sus manos estaban heladas...  
  
-Ginny , a donde me llevas?? -pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
-A hacer algo mas...entretenido -le dijo ella tirandolo del brazo y obligandolo a levantarse. A Harry no le dio buena espina eso de hacer algo mas "entretenido" , pero algo raro le ocurria a Ginny y queria averigurlo.  
  
-Esta bien , vamos -dijo Harry.  
  
Ginny lo condujo por varios pasillos y bajaron varias escaleras , hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Mas bien , a un pasillo de las mazmoras que Harry nunca antes habia visto.  
  
-Que vinimos a hace...-Harry no pudo continuar su pregunta , ya que Ginny le habia puesta su helado dedo indice sobre sus labios , impidiendo que hablara.  
  
Ginny saco su indice de su boca y apoyo sus manos contra la pared de piedra. Ella comenzo a palpar la muralla , como queriendo encontrar algo. Harry estaba preocupado. De repente Ginny paro y se alejo de la pared , indicando con su indice un punto en ella. Harry se acerco al punto de la pared que ella indicaba , pero no habia nada.  
  
-Que quieres que mire Ginny??  
  
-Mira bien -le contesto ella.  
  
Harry miro con mucha detencion y logro ver que sobre una piedra habia un pequeñisimo escudo con el leon de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ginny , que ocurre aquí?? -pregunto el sorprendido , pero Ginny no le contesto.  
  
Ginny puso los tres dedos del medio de su mano derecha sobre el pequeño escudo y murmuro:  
  
-"Ariattare".  
  
Repentinamente , y al igual que en el callejon Diagon , las piedras de la pared comenzaron a cambiar de posicion , dejando a la vista la entrada a una oscura y antigua escalera , tambien de piedra. Ginny le hizo un ademan con la cabeza a Harry , indicandole que la siguiera. Los dos entraron y las piedras de la pared volvieron a su posicion original , dejandolos encerrados a oscuras. Ginny y Harry convocaron el hechizo "Lumos" y comenzaron a bajar por aquella estrecha y caracoleada escalera. Al final de la escalera comenzaba un pasillo no muy largo , pero habia en el un aire condensado y espeso que hacia muy dificultosa la respiracion. Finalmente llegaron a una pared sobre la cual estaba pintado un gran escudo de Gryffindor , con un hermoso leon. Ginny volvio a posar sus tres dedos de la mitad de su mano derecha sobre el dibujo y murmuro aquella palabra en un idioma desconocido para Harry , "Ariattare". Esta vez la pared se abrio como una puerta , dejando ver la entrada a la oscuridad. Ginny se introdujo en aquella oscuridad , y Harry , algo indeciso , la siguio. Harry escucho como la pared volvia a cerrarse tras ellos. Eschucho tambien como Ginny volvio a hablar en esa extraña lengua , pronunciando la palabra: "Lumia". Inmediatamente algunas antorchas se encendieron , dejando ver una enorme camara circular. En ella habian varios pilares con leones tallados , en las paredes habian frescos muy hermosos y antiguos y al final de la camara habia una gran estatua de un caballero de cabello ondulado y largo.  
  
-Wow Ginny , este salon es increible!! -dijo Harry , dejando toda preocupacion de lado , paseando sorprendido por aquella camara -Pero espera... -recordo el -Yo conozco este lugar...No se de donde , pero lo conozco...  
  
De repente un grito muy fuerte de Ginny le helo la sangre a Harry. Ginny habia caido al suelo , desmayada. Harry corrio donde ella rapidamente.  
  
-Ginny!!! Ginny , que te pasa?!?!!! -le dijo Harry deseperado , tomandola en sus brazos. Ginny abrio los ojos lentamentes , con aire confundido...  
  
-Harry?? Que paso?? -dijo Ginny en voz baja y Harry la ayudo a incorporarse. Su usual forma de ser habia vuelto , habia recuperado el calor y sus ojos transparentes mostraban confusion -Donde estamos??  
  
-Como?? -Harry estaba ahora muy procupado -Tu me trajiste aquí...incluso abriste puertas en las paredes y hablaste en un idioma rarisimo...  
  
-Yo??? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba guardando algo en mi mochila y... -dijo Ginny asustada -Pero es que yo no se el camino hasta aca...  
  
-Como?? Acaso tu sabes donde estamos?? -pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
-Si...esta es la camara de Gryffindor...y creo que ya es hora de que sepas que...-Ginny no pudo terminar la frase.  
  
-Gryffindor tiene una camara??? Igual que Slytherin??  
  
-Si , y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tambien tienen una.  
  
-Pero como lo sabes?? Como sabes que esta es la camara de Gryffindor?? -Harry estaba realmente confundido.  
  
-Yo...lo se...porque....yooo.... estee....lo vi en un libro!!! Si , lo vi en un libro...-contesto Ginny preocupada , esperando a que Harry le creyera.  
  
Para suerte de Ginny, Harry le creyo. Claro que este estaba mas bien interesado observando la estatua del caballero de cabello ondulado , la cual a sus pies tenia una inscripcion que decia: "Sir Godric Gryffindor , Fundador de Hogwarts".  
  
-A si que asi era Gryffindor...-murmuro Harry para si.  
  
Harry cayo en la cuenta que el mango de la espada , que se asomaba de la tunica de estatua , estaba hecha de oro , se le vino un impuslo no meditado , y agarro el mango de la supuesta espada. Sorpresa , Harry tiro de ella y en su mano aparecio la espada con la cual habia derrotado al basilisco en segundo año.  
  
-Ginny , ven , mira esto!! -la llamo Harry emocionado.  
  
Ginny se acerco a el todavia algo nerviosa.  
  
-Te acuerdas de esto?? -Harry le enseño la espada.  
  
-Claro , como olvidarlo...-dijo Ginny ironica.  
  
-Momentos inolvidables , no es asi?? -dijo una voz fria , proviniente de detrás de uno de los pilares.  
  
Ginny y Harry se acercaron y los dos sacaron sus varitas. Detrás del pilar aparecio nada mas ni nada menos que el mismisimo Lord Voldemort en persona. A los dos chicos casi les da un infarto del susto , pero se quedaron los dos muy serios , haciendole frente. Harry se puso delante de Ginny , para protegerla.  
  
-Voldemort...-dijo Harry.  
  
-Potter , Weasley y yo, juntos de nuevo , como hace tres años atrás...quien lo diria -dijo Voldemort silbeante , con un tono burlon que hacia poner la piel de gallina -Esto va a estar interesante.  
  
-Eso es lo que tu crees -dijo Harry valiente.  
  
-Eso es lo que tu crees -le contrarresto Voldemort -esto si va a estar interesante...Por fin te voy a matar con mis propias manos , Potter , y luego la matare a ella...-dijo Voldemort refiriendose a Ginny. Ginny estaba muy seria.  
  
-Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo , dejala!! -dijo Harry deseperado.  
  
-Claro que tiene que ver. Debes saber que en mi lista de victimas por asesinar , tu eres el primero , claro. Y quien ocupa el segundo lugar es justamente ella...Quien diria que me costaria tanto traerlos aca , me fue bastante dificil , pero finalmente logre hechizar a Weasley con un "Imperius" y hacerla traerte hasta aca... ese estupido de Pettigrew no sabe hacer nada...  
  
-Ella?? Ginny es una chica solamente , dejala ir!!! -dijo Harry temiendo por la vida de su amada , mientras que Ginny no hablaba ni una palabra.  
  
-Vez , te dije que esto iba a estar interesante...-se volteo hacia Ginny -Es que acaso no le has contado nada?? -le pregunto burlon , mientras que Ginny temblaba entera , pero sin entrar en panico y manteniendose seria.  
  
-Que no me has contado Ginny?? -le pregunto Harry a Ginny.  
  
Ginny miro con tristeza a Harry y luego con odio a Voldemort , quien sonreia malvadamente. Ginny tomo aire y volvio a mirar a Harry.  
  
-Harry , lo que pasa es que yo....yo...yo soy....-dijo ella nerviosa.  
  
-Ella es la heredera de Gryffindor , eso es lo que pasa -termino Voldemort y por la boca de Ginny cruzo una mueca de amargura.  
  
Harry no podia dar credito a sus oidos....Ginny?? SU Ginny era la heredera de Gryffindor?? Como podia ser??  
  
-Que?? -fue lo unico que logro articular Harry.  
  
-Como escuchaste. Yo soy la heredera de Gryffindor. Por eso soy tan buena con la espada , igual que lo era Gryffindor , por eso se hablar el dialecto que hablaba Gryffindor....-dijo Ginny tristemente.  
  
-Es que no lo puedo creer...como no me lo dijiste?? -dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
-Por que crees Harry? Tenia miedo!! Ademas yo me entere hace poco tiempo , no lo he sabido de siempre...-dijo Ginny a punto de llorar , pero se contuvo.  
  
-Ya basta de sentimentalismos!! Tengo que matarlos y no tengo todo el dia... -dijo Voldemort cruelmente -Y si no lo crees Potter , mira la marca de Weasley.  
  
-Marca?? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-Si , marca -Voldemort se acerco con pasos rapidos a Ginny , quien no tuvo tiempo de escapar. Voldemort la agarro del brazo y de levanto la manga de la tunica , y en el antebrazo de Ginny brillo una marca , como un relieve de piel , en forma de G. Voldemort solto a Ginny con asco -Muy bien , todos los asuntos aclarados , ahora preparense para sufrir...  
  
-Espera un momento Voldemort!!! -grito Ginny con rabia y Harry y Voldemort la miraron. Ginny esbozo una sonrisa burlona y se acerco a Voldemort con arrogancia -Como puede ser...-comenzo ella lentamente -que un heredero sea tan cobarde , como para matar a otro heredero , sin antes haber combatido un duelo...  
  
-A si que eso es lo que quieres?? Eres valiente Weasley...o quizas increiblemente estupida... Muy bien , te dare tu duelo -dijo Voldemort aceptando el reto.  
  
-Ginny , no!! Puedes morir!! -grito Harry.  
  
-Es una cuenta pendiente Harry , no te metas -dijo Ginny decidida -Pero -dijo ella ahora dirigiendose a Voldemort -que sea con espadas.  
  
-Juegas sucio Weasley , pero esta bien , que sea con espadas. Preparate para perder Ginny Weasley -en la mano de Voldemort se materializo una espada con incrustaciones de piedras negras , que relucio bajo la luz de las antorchas.  
  
-Y tu preparate para ser derrotado....Tom Riddle -dijo Ginny tomando la espada de Gryffindor , mientras que la sonrisa burlona de Voldemort desaparecia ante como Ginny lo habia nombrado.  
  
Voldemort y Ginny se pusieron frente a frente , mientras Harry los observaba con impotencia. Estaba seguro de que a Ginny la matarian... Voldemort y Ginny estaban separados por unos 6 o 7 metros de distancia , cada uno hizo una reverencia y se puso en posicion de ataque , mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos , llenos de odio. Rapidamente cada uno se acerco al otro , blandiendo increiblemente sus espadas , como si estas no pesaran nada. Ginny combatia increiblemente , detenia golpes y los devolvia. Voldemort , aunque su especialidad no fuera el esgrima , era igualmente un gran espadachin , a la misma altura que la heredera. Harry miraba el combate con ojos como platos. Sentia impotencia , rabia , asombro , confusion...Ataques , golpes por todos lados. Con sus relucientes espadas , los dos herederos lograron algunas veces hacerle pequeños tajos a su contrincante , sin detener la lucha. De repente Ginny logro esquivar uno de los ataques de Voldemort y siendo mas rapida que este , logro rozarle el brazo con su filosa espada , provocandole un corte bastante profundo , por el cual comenzo a emanar sangre negra. Voldemort grito con rabia y dolor y solto la espada , mientras que Ginny esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante , mientras jadeaba por el cansancio. Voldemort se arrodillo cansado y se llevo una mano sobre su herida. Ginny bajo la guardia y se acerco a el , con aire triunfante.  
  
-Bien , te derrote , heredero de Slytherin. Eso prueba que por muchas veces que alguien luche contra un Gryffindor , jamas ganara. Ya vez , como al igual que Godric , no hay mejor espadachin que yo...-le dijo Ginny a Voldemort con un tono un poco burlon.  
  
-Si , es cierto , pero hay algo que aun no logras aprender , heredera...- dijo Voldemort sonriendo mavladamente. De la cara de Ginny se borro la sonrisa.  
  
-Que cosa??  
  
-Que nunca debes bajar la guardia!!! -grito Voldemort rapidamente y antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar , el volvio a empuñar la espada y la blandio por el estomago de Ginny. Ginny se puso palida y a Harry casi le da un ataque. Ginny se levanto la tunica y pudo ver como por el profundo corte comenzaba a correr la tibia sangre. Voldemort sonrio triunfante y se incorporo , mientras que Ginny caia ahora de rodillas al suelo.  
  
-Y ahora , heredera , sera tu fin!! -dijo Voldemort , dispuesto a atravezar el pecho de Ginny con su espada.  
  
Pero Harry fue mas rapido. El no iba a permitir que la mataran. Primero tendrian que matarlo a el. Harry convoco un hechizo inmovilizador que habia aprendido y logro lanzarselo a Voldemort justo antes de que matara a Ginny. El brazo de Voldemort se paralizo a unos pocos centimetros de Ginny. Harry tambien fue bastante rapido y esta vez le lanzo a la espada que empuñaba el Slytherin un hechizo destructor. Voldemort vio con rabia como su espada se hacia mil pedazos en su mano. Voldemort se alejo de Ginny , dejando a esta tirada en el suelo , casi inconciente.  
  
-Maldito Potter!! -exclamo Voldemort furioso , mientras que el mismo se desparalizaba el brazo con un conjuro.  
  
-Llego la hora de lo nuestro Voldemort -dijo Harry y convoco un hechizo "Expelliarmus" y se lo lanzo , provocando que Voldemort cayera contra uno de los pilares.  
  
Voldemort se paro rapidamente , mirando a Harry con un odio tan profundo que parecia que caia de sus ojos como cascadas. Voldemort sonrio malevolamente y envio a Harry el horrible hechizo "Crusiatus". Harry sintio como mil cuchillos le clavaban la piel , mientras sentia por dentro que se quemaba , y sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar en mil pedazos. Harry cayo al suelo , retorciendose de dolor , mientras que sus ojos verdes se salian de sus orbitas. De pronto termino y el dolor se desvanecio. Harry respiro aliviado , pero solo por unos segundos. Voldemort se encontraba a su lado y le lanzo otro hechizo , que lo saco volando por los aires y lo hizo azotarse contra otro de los pilares , el cual se destruyo. Harry apenas pudo abrir los ojos cuando Voldemort volvio a repetir el hechizo y nuevamente lo saco volando por los aires. Harry cayo al suelo estrepitosamente. Esta vez se demoro un par de segundos mas en lograr abrir los ojos , cuando por tercera vez vio que Voldemort se disponia a lanzarlo. Harry vio como Voldemort levantaba la varita contra el , cuando de repente fue lanzado contra la pared. Harry , confundido , logro incorporarse y vio que Ginny , tapandose el corte de su estomago , habia lanzado con sus ultimas fuerzas un "Expelliarmus" contra Voldemort antes de que lo atacara. Voldemort se paro lentamente...  
  
-Weasley desgraciada , ahora si vas a morir!!!  
  
-No lo permitire , antes me tendras que derrotar a mi!! -dijo Harry.  
  
-Eso lo vamos a ver..-dijo Voldemort malvadamente.  
  
Voldemort apunto a Harry con su varita y envio hacia el el mismo hechizo inmovilizador que habia utilizado Harry contra el , pero esta vez no fue solo su brazo , si no que todo el cuerpo de Harry habia sido paralizado. Harry sintio una gran impotencia , queria moverse , pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.  
  
-Harry...-gimio Ginny.  
  
Voldemort se acerco a la indefensa Ginny.  
  
-Preparate para morir -dijo Voldemort en voz baja y silbeante.  
  
Voldemort uso con Ginny el hechizo "Crusiatus" al igual que con Harry. Ginny simplemente cayo al suelo , gimiendo de dolor , mientras se cubria la herida del estomago con su antebrazo. Ya habia perdido bastante sangre. Voldemort corto el el hechizo y despues le lanzo un "Expelliarmus" , lanzando a la chica contra uno de los pilares. Al caer al suelo , Ginny se golpeo la cabeza , haciendose un corte enorme en la frente y quedando inconciente. Harry observaba la horrible escena con impotencia y rabia , ahí estaba el , paralizado sin poder hacer nada por mas que lo quisiera , mientras que la chica que amaba estaba siendo torturada por manos de su peor enemigo. Voldemort hizo levitar a la inconciente Ginny en el aire , y luego , la hizo estrellarse contra el techo de fria y puntiaguda piedra y luego dejandola caer al suelo. Harry miraba horrorizado como Voldemort hacia que el cuerpo inconciente de Ginny se estrellara una y otra vez contra el techo y luego el contra el suelo , cada vez con mas rapidez y fuerza. Observaba con profunda rabia como en el cuerpo de Ginny se iban produciendo moretones , cortaduras y heridas , como varios de sus huesos se quebraban , como su sangre corria y manchaba su ropa y el suelo...De pronto Voldemort , despues de varias veces , dejo que el cuerpo de Ginny cayera al suelo , dejandolo ahí tirado , como quien deja un trapo sucio , y se acerco ahora a Harry.  
  
-Bien Harry , ya me deshice de tu amiguita...vez que la sangre de Gryffindor nunca fue tan poderosa como la de Slytherin?? -Voldemort rio de manera espantosa -Bien Potter , te voy a desparalizar , a ver si me puedes dar la pelea como un hombre...-Voldemort deshechizo a Harry.  
  
Claro que , lo unico que Voldemort ignoraba era que Harry AMABA a aquella mujer que acababa de asesinar , y que de su corazon nacia una rabia tan grande y profunda como nunca se la habia imaginado. Una rabia que se expandia por cada centimetro de su cuerpo. Un instinto animal que nunca antes habia sentido , un instinto de matar , de venganza... Harry , apenas Voldemort lo deshechizo , sintio que este impulso animal se apoderaba se sus actos. Harry se incorporo de un salto y empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Voldemort , haciendolo caer. Voldemort estaba impresionado y realemnte enojado , pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Harry se abalanzo sobre Voldemort , quien seguia en el suelo , y le quito su varita de las manos , tirandola lejos. Luego , las manos de Harry se dirigieron hacia el cuello de Voldemort. Comenzo a apretar ese cuello frio , observando como el palido rostro de Voldemort comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente morado. Las manos de Voldemort apretaban las muñecas de Harry , tratando de impedir que siguiera ahogandolo. Con fuerza , Voldemort logro sacarse de encima a Harry , pero esto lo unico que hizo fue incrementar la rabia de Harry , quien esta vez agarro su varita y la apunto a la cabeza de Voldemort. Voldemort dejo de forcejear , mientras que Harry temblaba entero , y por su cara corrian silenciosas lagrimas.  
  
-Es tu fin desgraciado , vas a morir...pagaras por haber matado a Ginny...- dijo Harry jadeante.  
  
Por la cara de Voldemort cruzo por primera vez una expresion de terror. Harry comenzo a convocar el hechizo "Abada Kedabra". Pero Voldemort era agil de mente... Unos segundos antes de que Harry terminara de pronunciar la maldicion imperdonable y la vida de Voldemort , este se desvanecio , dejando a Harry sobre el suelo. Harry estaba desconcertado , Voldemort habia escapado...Harry se quedo ahí , sobre el suelo , a punto de desmayarse , y de a poco su furia comenzo a disminuir , solamente para sentir una tristeza enorme por la perdida de su Ginny....Ginny!!! Harry logro gatear hasta el cuerpo de Ginny. Harry la tomo entre sus brazos con cuidado y miro su rostro blanco manchado de sangre. Repentinamente por la mente de Harry cruzo un fugaz recuerdo , una imagen. Se acordo del sueño que habia tenido el dia en que habia visto a Ginny en sus clases de esgima...el sueño!! Habia sido una prediccion. Por eso Harry ya conocia la camara , y el cuerpo muerto que habia visto era nada mas ni nada menos que su Ginny. Muy tarde se fue a dar cuenta , ahora que tenia su curpo frio y sin vida entre sus brazos. Harry comenzo a llorar silenciosamente. No queria vivir sin Ginny. Deposito el cuerpo con mucho cuidado sobre el suelo y limpio la sangre de su rostro. Harry no podia creer que estuviese muerta...Harry gimio y siguio llorando. Ya no tenia fuerzas. Simplemente dejo reposar su cabeza en el pecho inmovil de Ginny. Harry se quedo asi un buen rato , llorando apoyado en el cuerpo sin vida de su amor...Repentinamente algo bombeo en la oreja de Harry. Se sobresalto y por un momento dejo de llorar...Podia ser verdad lo que habia escuchado??? O era simplemente producto de su imaginacion?? Harry volvio a apoyar su oido sobre el pecho de Ginny y espero , sin hacer el menor ruido. De pronto , Harry pudo escuchar un debil y despacio latido del corazon de Ginny. Estaba viva!! Todavia vivia!! Y parecia que Harry habia vuelto a vivir tambien. Harry no lo penso dos veces , tenia que salir de ahí rapido y conseguir ayuda. Harry saco fuerzas de algun lugar de su corazon , y tomo el cuerpo casi muerto de Ginny en sus brazos. Con su varita destruyo la entrada de la camara , ya que el no sabia hablar en el dialecto de Gryffindor y corrio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por el pasillo y subio como pudo por la escalera caracoleada de piedra. Al llegar al ultimo escalon volvio a destruir la pared , pudiendo salir asi al pasillo de la mazmorra. Harry corrio como pudo por los pasillos y subiendo escaleras , y en el trayecto no se topo con nadie. Harry se extraño y se preocupo...Donde estarian todos?? Harry logro mirar su estropeado reloj y noto que eran las 8:47 p.m....Todos estaban cenando , eso era!! Harry se dirigio con rapidez al Gran Comedor. Llego a las puertas del salon donde todo el colegio estaba cenando y traspaso estrepitosamente por aquellas puertas. Al entrar , todos se sobresaltaron y lo miraban sorprendidos. Harry murmuro:  
  
-Ayuda....  
  
Fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry antes de desplomarse junto con Ginny. Harry se quedo tirado en el suelo , mientras escuchaba como los alumnos gritaban deseperados y corrian , y lo ultimo que vieron sus ojos fue como varios profesores corrian hacia el y Ginny gritando por ayuda , cuando finalmente el tambien se desmayo.  
  
Que tal , les gusto este capi?? Bastante movidito jeje...Bueno , vamos a la seccion que mas me gusta , los reviews!!^____^  
  
Azkaban: grax x tu review!! Sabes? No se de que parte de mi cabeza loca saque la idea de los weasley bailarines o DJ jordan , pero si les gusto , genial!! Esto comprueba q ser un poquito loca no es malo^_^. Bueno , hasta ahora he leido varios de tus fics , pero no en todos he dejado reviews...de todas maneras voy a seguir leyendo tus fics , xq me encantan , eres una excelente escritora ;) y yo te aviso cuando alguien me mande un howler para q le pegues , ok? jejejeje Muchos besos para ti!!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: grax por tu comentario , parece que entre tanto escribir fic me he perfeccionado (yo , la modesta ejemm ¬¬) , parece q algo bueno alio de q mi hermano haya borrado estos capitulos q ya los tenia escritos...No te preocupes si no me dejaste review , yo no me enojo ^_^. No sabes lo triste q me pongo cuando escribo asi de mi draquito T_T , ya q es mi personaje favorito...pero bueno , en este fic tenia q ser asi no mas...Bueno , los besos...ya van a enir , calma jeje. Si no se lod dieron antes , es solo porq no era el momento todavia...bueno , voy a leer tus fics y te dejo reviews , si?? Besos y abrazos!!  
  
Arwen-chan: grax por tu fic , espero q te haya gustado este capi y q sugas leyendo!! Un besote ;)  
  
Bueno publico lector de mi fic , espero q sigan leyendo , y dejenme muuuuchos reviews!!! Besos a todos!!! 


	8. De Vuelta a la Realidad

Capitulo 8: *De vuelta al mundo*  
  
Harry abrio lentamente sus ojos. La luz del sol le hizo entrecerrarlos , y parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a aquella luz. Tomo conciencia de cada parte de su cuerpo adolorido , y sintio el roze de la suave tela contra su piel...si , de todos modos estaba sobre una cama. Sentia que cada parte de su cuerpo pesaba 100 kilos , por lo que le costo mucho esfuerzo sentarse para poder observar el lugar donde se encontraba. No logro ver mucho , ya que no tenia sus anteojos puestos. Lo unico que pudo percibir era que estaba en un lugar muy blanco y luminoso...Acaso habia muerto?? El lugar se le hacia extrañamente familiar , por lo que descarto la idea de que habia fallecido. De pronto vio que una silueta se aparecia frente a el...  
  
-Oh , gracias al cielo , al fin has despertado!! -dijo una voz femenina , la cual pudo reconocer.  
  
-Madame Pomfrey?? -pregunto Harry con un hilillo de voz.  
  
-Si cariño , soy yo. Quieres tus lentes?? -pregunto la enfermera en tono amable.  
  
-Si por favor. No veo nada...  
  
Madame Pomfrey tomo los anteojos de Harry de una mesita y de los llevo al joven de cabello negro alborotado y aspecto enfermo.  
  
-Toma , pontelos -Madame Pomfrey le paso los anteojos -Como te sientes??  
  
Harry se puso los anteojos e inmediatamente su vision se torno mas nitida. Pudo ver que estaba en la enfermeria de Hogwarts.  
  
-Me duele el cuerpo. Y me siento debil y enfermo...-contesto Harry con tono desanimado mientras se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
-Como lo suponia. Vuelvo inmediatamente con un tonico que te hara sentir mejor cariño...-Madame Pomfrey salio por la puerta , dejando a Harry solo.  
  
Harry volvio a recostarse sobre la mullida almohada. Comenzo a recapitular mentalmente los ultimos recuerdos vividos: la camara de Gryffindor , Voldemort , la lucha , Ginny... Donde estaba Ginny!?!?!?! Harry miro hacia los lados desesperadamente , pero Ginny no estaba. El corazon de Harry comenzo a latir con fuerza. Que le habia pasado a Ginny?? Porque no estaba en la enfermeria?? Acaso habia...muerto?? Harry se puso mas palido de lo que estaba y temblo ante este pensamiento. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar inconcientemente algunas imágenes de posibles teorias de que habia sucedido con aquella chica pelirroja a la cual amaba , y todas eran negativas. Harry sintio que la cama se lo tragaba y que la cabeza le daba vueltas...De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos ; a la enfermeria entro una señora bajita y rechoncha , de cabello rojo fuego. Era la Sra. Weasley , quien traia un ramo de flores. Se sobresalto al ver que Harry habia despertado y dejo caer el ramo , mientras se acercaba rapidamente al chico.  
  
-Dios mio , Harry!!! Cariño , que milagro que hayas abierto tus ojos , cielo...-dijo la Sra. Weasley , acercandose a el , abrazandolo emocionada -Cariño , estaba tan preocupada por ti...  
  
Harry solo reacciono a devolverle el apretado abrazo , sin decir ni una palabra. Los dos se quedaron un buen momento asi , abrazandose , como una madre que abraza a un hijo desconsolado. Harry se sintio reconfrortado ante aquella expresion de cariño tan calida , como si con ella nada malo pasaria y siempre iba a estar bien protegido. Por las mejillas de Harry brotaron un par se silenciosas y brillantes lagrimas. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron con cariño , mientras ella sostenia las manos de Harry entre las suyas.  
  
-Sra. Weasley , me da tanto gusto verla...-dijo Harry en voz baja , con un tono que sonaba aliviado.  
  
-Querido , hemos estado todos tan preocupados por ti. Ron y Hermione han venido todos los dias a verte , y yo y Arthur hemos venido una vez a la semana a visitarte y todos los el resto de mis hijos han estado pendientes de tu estado de salud. En realidad , todos en Hogwarts estan pendientes de ti...-dijo la Sra. Weasley con tono amable.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo he estado inconciente? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-Tres semanas y media cielo -le contesto la señora pelirroja riendo ante la expresion de sorpresa del chico.  
  
En ese momento entraron a la enfermeria Madame Pomfrey , quien traia una botella de tonico en la mano , acompañada de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Harry!!!!! -dijieron sorprendidos Ron y Hermione a coro , y corrieron a abrazar a su amigo , mientras Madame Pomfrey recogia el ramo de flores que la Sra. Weasley habia dejado caer.  
  
Hermione y Ron abrazaron con mucha fuerza a su amigo , y Harry volvio a sentir otra vez ese sentimiento de seguridad y cariño. Finalmente se separaron , mirandose con afecto , mientras la Sra. Weasley los observaba con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Harry , amigo , por fin has recuperado la conciencia -le dijo Ron palmeandole la esplada -Justo nos topamos con Madame Pomfrey cuando veniamos hacia aca , y nos dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa , pero nunca nos imaginamos que hubieras despertado!!...  
  
-Estabamos tan solos sin ti...-le dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Chicos...-logro murmurar Harry , quien sonreia de felicidad.  
  
Harry logro ver en las caras de sus amigos unas ganas incontrolables de preguntarle sobre todo lo sucedido , pero noto que tuvieron el tacto suficiente de no llenarlo hasta el cuello de preguntas ahora que recien habia recuperado la conciencia , y se los agradecio dedicandoles una sonrisa. Mientras tanto , Madame Pomfrey vertio un poco de un tonico azulado en una gran cuchara sopera y se acerco a Harry con ella.  
  
-Debes tomarte esto , y te sentiras mejor -dijo ella acercando la cuchara a la boca de Harry.  
  
Harry abrio la boca y trago aquel liquido azul , que no tenia sabor y era desagradablemente caliente. Pero inmediatamente sintio como cada parte de su cuerpo se revitalizaba y el dolor se alivianaba. Harry sonrio , pero aun habia algo en su mente que lo perturbaba y necesitaba salir de la duda , por mucho que doliera saber la verdad. Observo a la Sra. Weasley , a Ron , y a Hermione , respiro hondo y de su boca salio una pregunta que les borro la sonrisa a esas tres personas...  
  
-Que paso con Ginny??  
  
Los tres se miraron con aires de tristeza , hasta que finalmente la Sra. Weasley reunio valor...  
  
-Harry , cielo , ella esta en el Hospital San Mungo...  
  
-Entonces esta viva??? -pregunto Harry esperanzado , abriendo mucho sus ojos cansados.  
  
-Si , pero ella....Harry , ella esta gravisimo , puede morir en cualquier momento...-siguio Ron , ya que la Sra. Weasley habia comenzado a llorar y no podia seguir hablando. En la voz de Ron se notaba un tono de resignacion e infinita pena.  
  
La esperanza de Harry disminuyo , pero aun quedaba algo de ella....Ginny seguia viva , solo eso era importante. Harry necesitaba verla , era lo unico que le importaba ahora...  
  
-Yo quiero ir a verla....-dijo Harry tratando de salirse de la cama , pero entre Hermione y Ron se lo impidieron.  
  
-No Harry , tu estas debil , no puedes levantarte. Ahora tienes que descansar -murmuro Hermione.  
  
Harry miro con impotencia por la ventana...No podia ir a ver a su Ginny porque estaba debil. Harry estaba seguro que con solo volver aquel rostro luminoso el volveria a recuperar sus fuerzas. Cuanto deseaba volver a ver , aunque fuera por una sola vez , aquella sonrisa en los labios carmesi de Ginny , esa sonrisa que solo ella sabia llevar , tan unica , tan especial , tan...adorable. Al recordar esa sonrisa , la rabia de Harry desaparecio. Entendio que sus amigos solo querian protegerlo...  
  
-Harry...-murmuro la Sra. Weasley , mientras miraba tambien por la ventana.  
  
Harry la miro , y se encontro con un par de ojos muy diferentes a los que siempre habia visto en la Sra. Weasley , esos ojos siempre llenos de ternura y comprencion. Pero ahora sus ojos tenian un brillo especial...  
  
-Que pasa Sra Weasley?? -pregunto Harry. Hermione y Ron solo observaban , sentados en la cama continua.  
  
La Sra. Weasley volvio a tomar las manos de Harry entre las suyas.  
  
-Harry , cielo , yo quiero decirte algo muy importante. Yo...yo...-su voz comenzo a quebrarse -yo te queria dar las gracias. Gracias por haber salvado a mi hija , por traerla de vuelta , por...-La Sra. Weasley volvio a irrumpir en llanto , y Harry la abrazo , apenas pudiendo contener sus lagrimas. Ron y Hermione miraban con ojos brillosos.  
  
-No me de las gracias. Cuando sepan la historia completa , me odiaran por haber dejado que Ginny peleara...-dijo Harry con un hilillo de voz , mientras todos lo miraban extrañados.  
  
-Que Ginny peleo?? Harry , de que hablas , Ginny no sabe pelear....-dijo la Sra. Weasley  
  
En ese momento entro Dumbledore acompañado de Mc Gonagall y Sirius a la enfermeria. Sirius abrazo fuertemente a Harry. Todos los que estaban dentro de la enfermeria comprendieron que habia llegado el momento de que Harry contara la historia. Harry se estremecio ante la idea de tener que revivir tan duramente aquel encuentro.  
  
-Harry , me alegro mucho que hayas despertado , hemos estado todos muy preocupados...-dijo Dumbledore en tono amable -pero lamento tener que pedirte una explicacion de lo que sucedió , de modos que podamos conocer finalmente tu historia....-el silencio lleno la enfermeria , todos aguardando a que Harry hablara.  
  
-Muy bien -comenzo Harry entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente -el dia despues de la fiesta estaba yo solo en la sala comun. Ginny habia ido a juntarse con una amiga a la biblioteca. De repente ella entro corriendo a su habitacion , y despues de un rato bajo a hablar conmigo , pero ella estaba...poseida.  
  
-Poseida?!?!?! Mi hija??? Dios Santo , pero quien.....-interrumpio la Sra. Weasley agitada.  
  
-Voldemort -dijo Harry friamente. En la sala se sintio una especie de conmocion colectiva. La Sra. Weasley y Hermione se llevaron las manos a la boca , ahogando un grito. Dumbledore fruncio el entrecejo , pero no dijo nada y espero a que Harry continuara -Asi es , Voldemort utilizo a Ginny bajo el hechizo Imperius , y a travez de ella logro llevarme hasta una camara oculta...la camara de Gryffindor.  
  
-Pero porque El Innombrable hechizo a Ginny?? Perfectamente podria haberme hechizado a mi , o a Ron , nosotros somos mucho mas cercanos a ti que ella...-dijo Hermione algo asustada.  
  
-Porque ni tu , ni Ron , ni nadie excepto Ginny podrian haber abierto la camara de Gryffindor...-Harry tomo aire -Ginny es la heredera de Gryffindor.  
  
-QUE?!?!?! -fue la respuesta colectiva por parte de todos , menos de el director , el cual sonrio.  
  
-Mi hermana?? Heredera??? Como??? -dijo Ron impresionado.  
  
-No se , simplemente ella es la heredera. Ella lo habia descubierto hace poco tambien , eso si. Ahí se explica que sea tan buena con la espada...al igual que lo era Godric Gryffindor...  
  
-Usted sabia , profesor Dumbledore?? -le pregunto la Sra. Weasley al viejo director. Todos lo miraron.  
  
-Tenia mis sospechas , pero nunca lo habia confirmado...-dijo Dumbledore como quien comenta el clima.  
  
Todos estaban conmocionados ante esta noticia. Luego , el silencio volvio a llenar la enfermeria , hasta que Harry rompio aquel silencio continuando la historia. Harry senia como se le oprimia el pecho al recordar todas las escenas , mientras que la piel se le erizaba. Mientras hablaba con los ojos cerrados , agarraba fuertemente las sabanas , para asegurarse de que se encontraba en la enfermeria , y no en los lugares de los que estaba hablando. Harry conto con gran esfuerzo sobre como Ginny lo condujo hasta la camara , cuando se encontraron con Voldemort (ahí la Sra. Weasley ahogo un grito) , como Ginny habia confesado ser la heredera , la lucha de Ginny contra Voldemort con espadas , cuando Voldemort habia supuestamente matado a Ginny , como el mismo habia casi ahogado a Voldemort con sus manos , como despues descubrio que Ginny seguia viva y cuando llego con ella a cuestas al Gran Comedor , donde habia perdido finalmente el conocimiento. Al terminar el relato , todos estaban conmocionados (mas que antes todavia) , especialmente la Sra. Weasley y Ron. Dumbledore mantenia su perfil pasivo y con ojos amables.  
  
-Sra Weasley...-Harry rompio el silencio timidamente -puede decirme lo que quiera , que soy un cobarde , lo que quiera , aun asi yo siento muchisimo , en serio , y me arrepiento hasta el fondo el haber dejado que Ginny se batiera a duelo con Voldemort...  
  
-Que dices Harry!!! -lo interrumpio la Sra. Weasley llorosa -Despus de todo lo que nos acabas de contar!!! No fue tu culpa , ademas , despues de todo , tu salvaste a Ginny....y yo te estare etrenamente agradecida -Ron reatifico lo mismo que su madre habia dicho , dedicandole una gran sonrisa a su amigo. Harry sintio un gran alivio y tambien sonrio.  
  
-Bueno , el pobre chico necesita descansar , y ya lo han hecho esforzarse demasiado...ahora todos afuera. Mañana podran hablar de nuevo con el -sentencio Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-No , por favor!!! Dejenos cinco minutos mas!! -rogaron Ron y Hermione a la enfermera , mientras que Dumbledore , Mc. Gonagall , la Sra. Weasley y Sirius salian de la enfermeria. Sirius le guiño un ojo a Harry antes de salir y le murmuro "James y Lily estarian muy orgullosos de ti , Harry". Harry se hincho de orgullo , y luego miro a sus amigos que le pedian todavia a la enfermera que los dejara estar mas tiempo con el.  
  
-Si , dejelos un ratito mas...-pidio Harry , ayudandoles.  
  
-No!!! -despues miro a Hermione y Ron , quienes la miraban con cara de cachorrito mojado -Ya lo dije , fuera!! No ven que el chico esta delicado???  
  
-Yo no estoy delicado!!! -dijo Harry ofendido.  
  
-Claro que no -dijo Madame Pomfrey sin hacerle caso -ahora vayanse...  
  
Ron y Hermione se despidieron de su amigo y salieron a regañadientes de la enfermeria. Harry se quedo solo , mirando por la ventana. Ahora que lo notaba , haber contado la historia si lo habia dejado algo cansado. Se volvio a recostar sobre la mullida almohada e imediatamente cayo profundamente dormido.  
  
Al dia siguiente , Harry tuvo noticias a traves del Sr. Weasley de que aunque Voldemort lo hubiera atacado , Fudge , ministro de la magia , aun no queria dar por hecho el regreso de Voldemort. Tambien supo Harry que el Sr. Weasley ya se habia enterado de toda la historia , al igual que el resto de los hermanos Weasley. Despues de una semana , finalmente Harry salio de la enfermeria , aun con cierto desapruebo de Madame Pomfrey , quien por mas que lo intentara , no logro persuadir al rebelde chico quienceañero de permanecer mas tiempo en la enfermeria. Harry no hubiera soportado estar un solo dia mas en aquel lugar. Necesitaba estar mas tiempo con sus amigos y volver a la vida normal. Claro que su vuelta no fue de lo mas normal...Muchos alumnos lo miraban de reojo en los pasillos y murmuraban , mientras que muchos se acercaban para preguntarle sobre que habia sucedido. Los de slytherin miraban lo miraban con mas odio que de costumbre , mientras que los de Gryffindor le brindaban muestras de su apoyo. Pareciera ademas que Colin Creevy estaba al borde de un colapso de felicidad al ver que Harry se habia recuperado y se gastaba por lo menos un rollo diario de fotos en el. Fred y George lo recibieron en la sala comun con dulces de Honeydukes y cervezas de manteca de Las Tres Escobas , ademas de un par de bombas de olor. Pero aun asi Harry tenia solo un pensamiento le ocupaba la mente: Ginny. Necesitaba verla a toda costa. Dumbledore lo habia autorizado a el , a Ron , los gemelos y a Hermione para que el fin de semana fueran al Hospital San Mungo a visitar a Ginny. Harry sintio que esa semana paso mucho mas lenta que de costumbre , como si el tiempo supiera los deseos de Harry e hiciera las horas mas largas a proposito... Cundo finalmente llego el sabado , Harry desperto con un revoltijo de emociones: amor , tristeza , alegria...Pero en lo unico que podia pensar era en que si no la veia , se moriria...En la mañana se reunio con los gemelos , Ron y Hermione en el Gran Comedor , mientras tomaban desayuno....  
  
-A que hora partimos?? -pregunto Fred  
  
-En una hora mas , o sea , a las 11 a.m...-contesto Hermione observando su reloj de pulsera.  
  
-Harry , es que acaso no vas a comer nada?? -le pregunto George a Harry , quien revolvia la avena de su plato con la cuchara.  
  
-No , la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre...  
  
Luego de tomar desayuno , Harry se dirigio a su habitacion , y se encerro en el cuarto de baño. Las manos le temblaban. Sentia que tenia culebras en el estomago y en la garganta. Abrio el grifo y junto un poco de agua entre sus manos. Con el agua se resfrego la cara , sobretodo los ojos. Cerro el grifo y apoyo sus manos en el lavadero , mientras se miraba al espejo con la cara mojada. Luego se seco la cara con la manga de su poleron e intento aplastar un poco su cabello negro azabache , sin resultado. Harry exhalo un suspiro alargado y fue a reunirse con sus amigos a la sala comun.  
  
A las 11 a.m. en punto , la profesora Mc. Gonagall condujo a los cinco Gryffindors hasta su despacho. Cuando estuvieron ahí , la profesora les hizo un ademan de que se aercaran a una vieja chimenea.  
  
-No me diga que vamos a viajar con polvos flu!!...-dijo Harry desanimado. Los polvos flu no eran exactamente su medio de transporte favorito. Incluso hubiera preferido el autobus noctambulo.  
  
-Lamento decirle que si Potter , pero es el medio mas seguro. Bueno , cada uno saque un puñado...-dijo la profesora mientras le tendia un frasco que contenia aquel fino, brillante y verde polvo flu. Cada uno tomo un poco de polvo en su mano , y fueron pasando de uno en uno a la chimenea. El primero fue George , quien se paro entre los restos de leña quemada. Solto el puñado de polvo flu de su mano , al mismo tiempo que decia "Al Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Enfermedades Magicas" (N/A: era asi el nombre completo del hospital?? bueno , da lo mismo...). Al segundo mas tarde habia desaparecido. Luego vino Fred , despues Hermione , Ron y finalmente Harry. Para su suerte , esta vez Harry habia dicho correctamente su destino y llego sano y salvo al hospital. Harry se sorprendio ante el lugar. Se parecia a todo menos a un hospital. El suelo era de baldosas floreadas , mientras que las paredes eran de piedra , iluminadas con antorchas. Harry y los demas se encontraban en ese momento en lo que parecia un salon , rodeado de mullidos sofas y atrás de ellos se levantaba la gran chimenea por la cual habian llegado. Cerca se encontraba un pequeño meson , y atrás de el una enfermera curvilinea que estaba muy concentrada pintandose los labios con rouge rojo furioso frente a un espejo de mano. Ron se acerco a ella.  
  
-Hola , me recuerda?? Soy Ron Weasley...-dijo Ron un tanto sonrojado , mientras que Hermione fruncia el ceño.  
  
-Si , te recuerdo , el hermano de la Srta. Weasley , no?? -Ron asintio.  
  
-Venimos a verla. Soy yo , mis otros dos hermanos y dos amigos...  
  
-Muy bien. Creo que sabes de sobra cual la habitacion , no?? -dijo sonriendo , mostrando unos dientes muy blancos. Ron volvio a asentir.  
  
Ron se acerco al grupo y les indico donde se encontraba Ginny. Todos juntos caminaron por los pasillos. Harry pudo ver en los pasillos muchas señales que indicaban los sectores del hospital , como "Sala de Partos" , "Unidad de quemados" , "Unidad de fracturas" , etc. , como tambien las habian de algunas muy extrañas , como "Unidad de heridos por criaturas magicas" , "Seccion de hechizados leves / medios / graves" y hasta "Unidad de poseidos por fantasmas sicopatas". El grupo se interno en la seccion "Heridos graves por enfrentamieto" , en el cuarto piso , hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta numero 411 , en la cual se encontraba Ginny. Antes de entrar , Ron golpeo con la palma de su mano el hombro de Harry , en señal de apoyo. Harry entro de ultimo , y lo que vio le vino como una bludger en el estomago... Ahí estaba Ginny , inconciente , acostada en una cama , espectralmente palida , con ojeras verdes , horriblemente quieta , sin que se moviera en ningun momento. Tenia un brazo y una pierna en cabestrillo. Estaba llena de cicartices de cortaduras y heridas , y aun tenia un par de moretones. Tenia la cabeza envendada completamente , y por las vendas se colaban algunos mechones de cabello corto y cerca de su ojo derecho se veia el comienzo de un corte que se internaba bajo los vendajes , hacia su cabeza. Harry se quedo paralizado ante la imagen. Fred se acerco a ella y le tomo una de sus manos...  
  
-Hola Ginny...mira , hemos venido todos a verte..estamos Ron , yo , George, Hermione...ademas , alguien muy especial ha venido a verte...Harry -dijo mientras le hacia cariño en su mano herida y haciendoles a todos un ademan con la cabeza para que se acercaran.  
  
Hermione , quien habia llevado un ramo de flores , se dirigio a una mesita cercana donde coloco las flores junto a otros muchos ramos de flores mas , ademas de tarjetas , caramelos y regalos que mucha gente le habia enviado a Ginny. Mientras tanto , Ron , Fred y George estaban sentados al lado de su hermana , susurrandole palabras cariñosas y haciedole cariño en sus manos. Harry se acerco lentamente a Ginny , hasta apoyarse en el marco de la cama. Ginny se veia tan...muerta. Que increible era que una persona tan llena de vida como su Ginny estuviera de un dia para otro asi , acostada en una cama , en coma , al borde de la muerte. Por la espalada de Harry cruzo un desagradable escalofrio. Despues de un rato Harry fue acostumbrandose a la imagen de Ginny postrada e esa cama. Los chicos estuvieron juno a la pelirroja durante toda la mañana , y en la tarde llegaron ademas los señores Weasley acompañados de Percy , Charlie y Bill , los ultimos dos habian viajado desde Rumania y Egipto solamente para ver a su hermana. Estuvieron ahí hasta que anochecio , y durante todo el dia Ginny no se movio ni un milimetro , no hizo ni un gesto , nada. Harry , Ron , Hermione y los gemelos volvieron al castillo nuevamente con polvos flu , todos con semblante triste y algo decepcionados , pues en el fono todos esperaban que Ginny volviera a reaccionar. Cuando llegaron al castillo y entraron a la sala comun , muchos se les acercaron para preguntar por el estado de salud de Ginny. A la cena Harry no fue capaz de probar ni un solo bocado , desde que habia visto a Ginny se le habia encogido el estomago. Harry se retiro antes de la cena , y se dirigio a la sala comun. El salon estaba vacio , por lo que a Harry se le vino un impulso. Subio hasta el dormitorio de chicas de cuarto año y entro en la habitacion. Se dirigio hasta la cama de Ginny (la reconocio por el baul desgastado que decia "Ginny Weasley") y se tendio en ella. Enterro la cara en su almohada , la cual tenia el olor al perfume de ella , a flor de tiare. Por sus ojos comezaron a caer silenciosas lagrimas. Se levanto de la cama aun llorando , mientras que abrio el cajon de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Adentro estaba el diario de Ginny , una par de accesorios para el pelo , su reloj de pulsera y el frasquito verde de perfume. Harry tomo el frasquito , lo abrio y aspiro el agradable olor , mientras que las lagrimas todavia de escapaban de sus ojos , acompañadas a veces de sollozos. Harry recordo la primera vez que habia olido ese aroma...en clases de DCAO , mientras que con los ojos vendados , Harry habia recorrido el cuerpo de Ginny. Recordo su silueta , esa piel blanca y cremosa , todo rodeado de ese especial aroma a flor...Harry vertio un poco de perfune sobre su muñeca. Queria conservar el "olor a Ginny". Volvio a guardar el frasquito , y ordeno la cama. Luego salio rapidamente de la habitacion , dirigiendose a la suya. Durante la noche Harry no pudo pegar ni un ojo , pensando en Ginny ,mientras se olia permanentemente la muñca , pensando si algun dia esos labios volverian a curvar esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba...  
  
Bueno , primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas al publico lector por el atrao de este capi , pero es que se me presentaron varios inconvenientes. El dia despues de publicar el cap. 7 me fui a la playa con mis amigos durante una semana (bueno , eso no fue un inconveniente para mi jejeje , lo pase increible!!!^_^) y obviamente alla no tenia pc. Al volver eso si me di cuenta que la semana siguiente estaba hasta el cuello de deberes y pruebas , por lo que me pase todo el fin de semana ocupada en asuntos del colegio. Y bueno , he estado escribiendo este capi de a poco durante la semana , mientras estudiaba para mis pruebas y hacia los miles de deberes que me mandaron. Por eso me demore tanto , a si q otra vez: Muchas disulpas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi!!! Ahora , lo q me gusta , ohhhhhhh si , los reviews!!!!  
  
Arwen-chan: que bueno q te haya gustado el cap. 7 , es el mas movido de todos...a mi me gusta muxo la idea de que Ginny sea la heredera , porq tendria q ser Harry , digo yo?? el no se puede llevar todos los honores siempre , no??? jajaja , un beso para ti tb ;)  
  
Azkaban: otra vez uno de tus reviews q tanto me gustan!!! :) no me agradescas por leer tus fics , para mi es un placer...Bueno , ahora ya somos dos las locas =P , deberiamos formar un club jejejeje , espero que sigas leyendo , y q disfrutes con la historia!!! un gran abrazo para ti  
  
Ginny Potter W: no te preocupes por lo de los reviews , con q me dejes uno a mi ya me hace felizQue felicidad q me tengas en tu lista de pendientes!!! =) Y claro q te entiendo , no me gusta la idea de q ginny siempre la pongan como una especie de "niñita debil" o llorona , es mejor q tenga un carácter fuerte , sobretodo con tanto slytherin dando vuelta , no?? jajaja A mi tb me hubiera encanatdo poder ver la cachetada , lastimamente (existe esa palabra???) no se puede , y si se pudiera , yo estaria todo el dia pegada a Draquito , ay si *_*....Bueno , sobre Harrry y Ginny juntos al final...solo lo sabras si lees (q chantajista yo!!) Bueno , un beso pata ti!!  
  
Pao Bloom: como ya vez , soy capaz de inventar las cosas mas increibles , como q ginny es heredera...gracias por leer!!!  
  
Adri: me pediste q actualizara pronto , lo siento por haberme demorado tanto...pero aguarda q la historia ya esta a punto de acabar!! Se ve q eres directa , y a mi tb me gustan los finales felices jajaja , a si q no te preocupes!! un abrazo  
  
mep1: no importa q no me hayas dejado reviews , como ya dije , con q me dejes uno yo me pongo muy feliz =) q bueno q le te haya gustado q ginny sea la heredera , de veras q fue acertado!! besos para ti tb ;)  
  
Bere Radcliffe: q bueno q te haya gustado , eso me pone muy contenta. Sabes?? es cierto , le debo mucho a i her,mano , fue mucho mejor q los haya borrado =P ahora , sobre si harry y ginny reaccionan...eso tendras q averigurlo leyendo ^_^ jejeje y sobre escribir mal de draco...me duele , pero lamentablemente el es asi , y no se puede cambiar ( a menos de q vuele a londres , le ponga un cuchillo en la garganta a rowling y le diga q cambie la imagen de draco , pero lo veo poco probable jajajaja) voy a leer tus fics , y te dejare reviews opinando , ok? ;) bueno , besos para ti!!  
  
Tanina Potter: ah , en serio me dejarias estar en el fic?? grax!! ^_^ bueno , ideas , a ver...bueno , sacando de mis propias experiencias vividas hace poco con mis compañeros de curso , puedes hacer q vayan a pasar una semana a unas cabañas cerca de valpo , y q durante el dia van a conocer valpo y viña y q por la noshe....bueno , puro carrete no??? y q alguno de los personajes se pase de la raya con el copete (como hermione) y haga alguna locura (draco....baile......striptease tal vez.......oh , q pervertida yo jejeje) bueno , por lo menos lo divertido q me paso a mi en mi viajecito fue q la ultima noche tome un poquito de un vodka con jugo de naraja q estaba medio cabezon y me puse happy , me quede dormida a las 3:30 de la mañana , me desperte a las cinco , volvi al carrete , le eche la foca a unos amigos por no se q razon , se me movia el piso , me quede conversando con unos amigos , me volvi a dormir , y finalmente desperte a las nueve de la mañana en una cama matrimonial con dos amigos mas , sin zapatos , vestida , y rodeada de botellas de copete...eh si , lo pase bastante bien en mi paseito jejejeje...y eso q yo no tomo...bueno , espero haberte dado alguna idea para el fic con mis vivencias , un gran beso para ti!!!  
  
bueno , estoy demasiado feliz...son mas reviews de los q siempre me dejan!!! muxisimas grax!!! =) bueno , los invito a q sigan leyendo y a q me dejen MUUUUXOS REVIEWS!!! jejeje un beso a todos Vika Riddle 


	9. Milagros

Capitulo 9: *Milagros*  
  
Harry nunca habia visto un paisaje tan bello. Arriba , un cielo tan azul que parecia el mar , con   
  
inmensos nubarrones que se arremolinaban en graciosas formas. Abajo , el pasto crecido se mecia   
  
tranquilamente al suave soplido del viento. Era una vista tranquilizadora...De repente , de la   
  
nada aparecio Ginny , vistiendo un vestido blanco y con su cabello largo y suelto que se   
  
alborotaba con el viento , mientras corria abriendo caminos en el pasto.   
  
Harry la veia desde atrás , asombrado , mientras que Ginny solo seguia corriendo , a veces   
  
dandose vuelta hacia el y dirigiendoles sonrisas , y haciendole señas de que lo siguiera ,   
  
mientras reia. Harry comenzo a seguirla , estirando su mano como para alcanzarla , mientras   
  
sonreia. Harry parpadeo , y la vision cambio completamente...El cielo se torno gris mientras   
  
llovia , y aparecieron nubes negras , que se movian rapidamente , como si las estuviera viendo   
  
una cinta de video que esta adelantandose. El viento soplaba con mas fuerza que nunca. Y Ginny   
  
seguia ahí , pero esta vez no corria. Estaba parada en medio del paisaje , mientras lloraba y   
  
le extendia una mano a Harry , mientras murmuraba "no me dejes sola , Harry , no te vayas".   
  
Harry intento correr hacia ella , pero parecia que sus pies pesaban 100 kilos , y no lograba   
  
llegar hacia Ginny. Ginny seguia llorando...  
  
Harry desperto muy extrañado en la mañana. El sueño que habia tenido esa noche (N/A: lo que   
  
escribi arriba , si no se dieron cuenta) habia sido realmente extraño. La ultima vez que habia   
  
soñado con Ginny habia sido cuando tuvo la prediccion de la camara. Y este sueño no parecia una   
  
prediccion en absoluto , a menos de que estuviera prediciendo que iba a haber mal tiempo. Este   
  
sueño habia sido diferente. Las palabras de Ginny le retumbaban en los oidos. "No me dejes sola ,   
  
Harry , no te vayas". Volver a escuchar la voz de Ginny era una dulce tortura para Harry...Habia   
  
pasado ya mas de un mes desde que Harry habia recuperado la conciencia , y durante todo el   
  
tiempo que habia pasado , Ginny no habia despertado... ni siquiera se habia movido un centimetro   
  
de la primera vez que Harry la habia visto en el hospital , y los medimagos la tomaban como un   
  
caso perdido. La esperanzas de que Ginny volviera a despertar se veian cada dia mas lejanas ,   
  
mientras que Harry sentia que cada minuto que pasaba era como una sentencia de muerte que le   
  
gritaba al oido. Todo parecia tan triste sin Ginny...Gryffindor perderia a su heredera...  
  
  
  
Toda la familia Weasley , acompañados de Harry y Hermione estaban en la habitacion 411 del   
  
Hospital San Mungo. Todos miraban con ojos compungidos y opacados la horrible escena la cual   
  
representaba Ginny , mientras un silencio estremecedor caia sobre ellos. Hermione parecio no   
  
soportar mas aquel silencio...  
  
-Eh...que hora es?? -pregunto ella , tratando de que alguien dijiera algo.  
  
Bill miro su reloj.  
  
-Son las 2:00 p.m...  
  
-Yo tengo hambre -agrego Fred.  
  
-Yo tambien , no he comido nada desde el desayuno -comento Charlie.  
  
-Alguien mas tiene hambre?? -pregunto el Sr. Weasley , y varias todas las cabezas asintieron ,   
  
menos la de Harry.  
  
-Que tal si bajamos a la cafeteria a comer algo??...-propuso el Sr. Weasley  
  
-Si , buena idea , vamos -dijo Ron.  
  
Todos comezaron a salir de la habitacion , pero Harry se quedo sentado sobre su silla.  
  
-No quieres comer cielo?? -le pregunto amablemente la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-No gracias , no tengo hambre -contesto Harry forzando una sonrisa. La Sra. Weasley salio de   
  
ultima , cerrando la puerta , dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos.  
  
Harry se acerco a Ginny. Recordo las palabras del sueño , y mientras tomaba la mano herida de   
  
Ginny entre las suyas , le susurro al oido...  
  
-No te voy a dejar sola Ginny , no me movere de tu lado , nunca mas...vuelve...  
  
Despues de que Harry hubiera dicho estas palabras , inmediatamente el sintio como los dedos de   
  
Ginny comenzaron lentamente a doblarse. Harry dio un salto y solto la mano de la chica. Harry   
  
observo asombrado como Ginny movia lentamente sus dedos , pero aun no abria los ojos. Nada habia   
  
sido suficiente para Ginny para volver a despertar , ni el cariño de su familia , ni el de sus   
  
amigos , ni las mejores medicinas del mundo...solo bastaba con las palabras de Harry.  
  
Harry volvio a acercarse a Ginny , mientras el corazon le latia a mil por hora...  
  
-Ginny , estas ahí?? Despierta por favor...Ginny...-rogo Harry.  
  
Y el milagro sucedió. Ginny abrio lentamente sus ojos , con aire confundido. Harry no lo podia   
  
creer , Ginny...habia despertado!!!   
  
-Ginny...-fue lo unico que logro articular Harry mientras veia a Ginny.   
  
Ella curvo una debil sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry , mientras una lagrima comenzaba a recorrer   
  
su mejilla.  
  
-Gracias por quedarte conmigo Harry...-dijo Ginny en un susurro.  
  
-Ginny...-Harry no tenia palabras -Dios mio Gin , has despertado!!! Te habi...-Ginny lo callo   
  
poniendo su indice sobre los labios temblorosos de Harry. El comprendio que ese era el momento   
  
en que las palabras sobraban.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron una mirada tan profunda que fue como si pudieran ver los sentimientos y   
  
pensamientos del otro reflejados en sus ojos. Esa mirada con la que lograron conocerse mucho   
  
mas de lo que ya se conocian , sin necesidad de decir algo. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.   
  
Harry se estaba acercando mucho a Ginny...  
  
-Tengo que ir a avisarles a todos que ya has despertado -dijo Harry , volviendo a sentirse   
  
emocionado , mientras corria a la puerta , como impulsado por un resorte invisible.   
  
(N/A: creian que se iban a dar un beso??? No...no se los voy a dar tan facil jejeje....)  
  
-No!!! No , Harry , tu dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola...-dijo Ginny algo asustada ,   
  
desesperada y triste.  
  
Harry se extraño , acaso Ginny no queria estar con su familia?? Pero aun asi , obedecio a la   
  
peticion de Ginny y se dirigio nuevamente a su cama , y se sento junto a ella. Ginny sonrio   
  
aliviada.  
  
-Gracias...-susurro la pelirroja.  
  
-Pero porque no quieres que le avise a los demas?? -pregunto Harry algo decepcionado.  
  
-Ah...No quiero que me vean todavia , porque seguramente me llenarian de preguntas y bla bla bla   
  
y ahora no quiero hablar...  
  
-Esta bien. Pero te voy a hacer una ultima pregunta...de veras me escuchaste cuando te dije que   
  
no te iba a dejar sola??? -pregunto Harry mientras sentia que su cara ardia.  
  
Ginny rio y asintio lentamente con la cabeza. Harry seguia colorado.   
  
Pasaron unos 15 minutos , en los que Ginny y Harry estuvieron completamente solos en la   
  
habitacion 411. 15 minutos en los que los sentimientos parecian flotar en el aire , y sin   
  
necesidad de que se comunicaran con palabras. Harry acariciaba el brazo de Ginny mientras esta   
  
miraba con ojos soñolientos por la ventana. A veces ambos se miraban , para dedicarse sonrisas   
  
complices y descubrirse con los ojos.   
  
Los 15 minutos pasaron , hasta que Ron abrio la puerta de la habitacion. Al abrir la puerta y   
  
ver que Ginny habia despertado , simplemente su mandibula se desencajo , los ojos se le pusieron   
  
como platos y se quedo paralizado. Ginny y Harry lo observaban sorpredidos y preocupados a la   
  
vez. Ron se quedo ahí , con la mano sobre la manilla , viendo a Ginny , quien a su vez le   
  
sonreia y lo saludaba con la mano. Unos momentos despues llegaron la Sra. Weasley y Hermione.   
  
Al acercarse , ninguna de las dos noto a Ginny conciente , ya que se habian quedado observando   
  
a Ron , que estaba en shock.   
  
-Ron , cariño , que pasa?? -le pregunto la Sra. Weasley a su hijo.   
  
Al no obtener respuesta de su hijo , ella miro en la misma direccion en la que lo hacia su hijo ,   
  
y dio el grito mas fuerte de su vida.  
  
-GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!! -la Sra. Weasley corrio donde su hija , seguida de una sorprendida Hermione.   
  
Harry se tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no ser atropellado por ellas.  
  
-Cariño , al fin has despertado -lloro la Sra. Weasley , mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ginny.   
  
Ginny gimio de dolor , ya que su madre la estaba apretando muy fuerte.  
  
-Ay , cielo , lo siento , pero es que...cariño , te quiero tanto -la Sra. Weasley lloraba a   
  
mares -Es un milagro del cielo!!!  
  
-Ginny , te extrañamos tanto!! -dijo Hermione mientras tambien lloraba.  
  
-Si , ya lo se...yo tambien las quiero mucho....y a ti tambien Ron , entra -dijo Ginny sonriendo ,   
  
mientras Ron se acercaba balbuceando. Finalmente salio del shok e inundo a su hermana menor en   
  
besos.  
  
-Hermione , puedes ir a avisarles a los demas del milagro?? -pidio la Sra. Weasley mientras aun   
  
lloraba de la emocion y se secaba con pañuelo.  
  
Hermione salio como una bala por la puerta , y en menos de lo que canta un gallo habia vuelto   
  
con el resto de la familia Weasley , quienes se abalanzaron sobre Ginny , para cubrirla de   
  
abrazos y besos , mientras todos lloraban de emocion.  
  
Harry miraba la escena emocionado. No tanto por la gran expresion de cariño que pasaba ante sus   
  
ojos , sino que ante la perspectiva de que Ginny habia vuelto , y que esta vez no la iba a   
  
perder.  
  
  
  
Al dia siguiente , nuevamente la familia Weasley , Harry y Hermione se dirigian al hospital a   
  
visitar a Ginny , y claramente mas sonrientes que las ultimas veces. Pero esta vez iban   
  
acompañados por mas personas. Ginny habia pedido que ese dia llevaran al hospital a Dumbledore ,   
  
a Sirius y a Fudge. Todos estaban muy intrigados por la peticion de Ginny , porque lo de   
  
Dumbledore se podia explicar , pero de que quisiera hablar con Sirius y con el ministro de la   
  
magia?? Era bastante extraño. Como Sirius todavia era buscado por el ministerio , entro al   
  
hopsital transformado en perro , asi Fudge y cualquier otro mago no lo reconocerian...Ademas ,   
  
habia hecho otra peticion tambien. Le habia dicho a Hermione que llevara su bolso del colegio ,   
  
pero que no lo abriera. Todos pensaban que quizas Ginny habia quedado algo trastornada , pero   
  
insistio tanto que tuvieron que obedecerle.   
  
Al llegar a la habitacion 411 , todos saludaron a Ginny. Fudge parecia algo molesto.  
  
-Bien Arthur , espero que tu hija diga lo que tenga que decir rapidamente , mira que los   
  
ministros no tenemos mucho tiempo libre...-dijo Fudge mal disimulando su molestia , mientras se   
  
estiraba con la mano su capa verde musgo. El Sr. Weasley asintio levemente colorado.  
  
-Eh , bien -comenzo Ginny un poco nerviosa -yo tengo algo muy importante que decirles. Ayer   
  
Harry me conto que el les habia contado todo lo que sucedió el dia del ataque , pero aun hay una   
  
parte de la historia que no saben...-todos miraron curiosos. Fudge tenia el entrecejo fruncido   
  
-Bueno , ese dia yo iba a encontrarme con una amiga en la biblioteca...  
  
-Es cierto eso?? -pregunto Fudge rapidamente a Harry. El asintio , junto con Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Como iba diciendo , yo me dirigia a la biblioteca cuando por uno de los pasillos paso corriendo   
  
rapidamente una rata. No le hubiera dado mucha importancia , pero me parecio que esa rata era   
  
muy parecida a...Scabbers. En vez de ir donde mi amiga , segui a la rata. Cuando estuve mas   
  
cerca de ella me di cuenta de que la rata era efectivamente Scabbers , ya que vi que no tenia   
  
su dedo y que estaba demasiado vieja y delgada. Scabbers se dio cuenta de que la perseguia y se   
  
puso a correr por los pasillos. Me fue bastante dificil , pero despues de unos 10 minutos de   
  
perseguirla , logre saltar sobre ella y atraparla. Le heche un hechizo paralizador y la guarde   
  
en mi bolso....Bueno , despues volvi a toda velocidad a mi habitacion , pero cuando estaba   
  
adentro , de la nada salio una luz celeste , y luego quede bajo el hechizo Imperius. La luz   
  
celeste era el hechizo que me hecho Quien-ustedes-saben...y luego paso todo lo que paso. Estuve   
  
pensando , y supuse que el plan de Voldemort habia sido yo hubiera perseguido a Scabbers hasta   
  
un lugar alejado y ahí , Scabbers transformado en Peter Pettigrew , me hechizaria con un   
  
Imperius , pero no contaba con que yo iba a atrapar a la rata. El Innombrable tuvo que   
  
finalmente hechizarme...  
  
-Vaya Arthur , tu hija todavia esta algo trastornada , no?!?! -dijo Fudge agitado -Hablando del   
  
Innombrable y del pobre Peter que esta muerto!!   
  
-Pero si es cierto!! -grito Ginny molesta.  
  
Todos miraban a Fudge. El estaba sudando mucho. Finalmente parecio dar con la salida.  
  
-A ver , como puedes probar que lo que estas contando es verdad?? Como se yo que Peter no esta   
  
muerto?? Como saber si en realidad no te ataco El Innombrable a ti y a Harry , si no que   
  
tuvieron un accidente , y que me cuentan todo esto para que el ministerio crea que el Señor   
  
Tenebroso ha vuelto??? -Fudge saco una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
-Hermione , pasame mi bolso , por favor -dijo Ginny muy calmada. Hermione le entrego el bolso.  
  
-Bueno , esto le va a servir a usted , señor ministro , para responder a todas sus preguntas ,   
  
y de paso , a usted , señor Black , para que pueda quedar en libertad...-dijo Ginny mientras   
  
miraba al perro. Fudge hizo un gesto de incomprencion.  
  
Ginny abrio su bolso , y de adentro saco por la cola a Scabbers petrificado. Todos ahogaron un   
  
grito. Harry penso que se iba a desmayar.  
  
-Es Peter!! -chillo Hermione.   
  
-Y me van a hacer creer que esa rata es Peter Pettigrew??? -pregunto Fudge molesto.  
  
-Eso ya lo vamos a averiguar -dijo Dumbledore -Sirius , tendrias la amabilidad??..  
  
El perro se convirtio rapidamente en persona , y a Fudge casi le da un ataque cardiaco.  
  
-BLACK!!! Tu tramaste todo esto , tu!!! Ahora mismo llamare a los dementores de Azkaban!!! -grito   
  
Fudge fuera de si.  
  
-Calmese señor ministro , Black es completamente inocente , y esta rata , o mejor dicho ,   
  
Peter , va a ser la prueba que justifique su libertad -afirmo Ginny muy decidida.  
  
-Eso lo veremos...-dijo Fudge enrabiado.   
  
-Que tal si nos vamos a mi despacho , tu , yo , la rata y Sirius , a aclarar todo este   
  
asunto?? -propuso Dumbledore sonriente.  
  
-Claro que vamos a tu despacho , no aguanto un minuto mas aquí!! -grito Fudge encolerizado.   
  
Dumbledore tomo la rata en sus manos y le guiño un ojo a Ginny y a Harry. Luego salio seguido   
  
de un molesto Fudge. Sirius se acerco a Ginny.  
  
-Como te lo puedo agradecer??? -pregunto en voz baja.  
  
-No me agradezca , solo hice lo que debia hacer...-dijo Ginny , y Sirius le sonrio.  
  
  
  
Luego Sirius se dirigio a Harry.  
  
-Bueno , ya que voy a quedar en libertad , estaba pensando en volver a hacerte la oferta de que   
  
te vayas a vivir a mi casa...  
  
-En serio???? -dijo Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Claro!! Y ya no tendras que soportar a tus tios -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Si , claro que me ire a vivir contigo!!! -chillo Harry emocionado.   
  
Esto era demasiado. Harry sentia que iba a explotar de felicidad , y todo gracias a su Ginny.  
  
  
  
Dos semanas despues Ginny volvio a Hogwarts. Gryffindor la recibio con una gran fiesta en la   
  
sala comun , con muchos caramelos y bengalas del Dr. Filibuster , cortesia de los gemelos.   
  
Despues de un tiempo se concreto la libertad de Sirius. Fue portada en todos los diarios   
  
magicos , y "El Profeta" dedico un articulo sobre el que abarcaba todo el diario. Fue un   
  
revuelo en el mundo magico...Tambien Peter fue llevado a Azkaban , donde los dementores le   
  
dieron el beso , luego de que confesara todo. Harry preparo todo , y a fin del año escolar se   
  
iba a vivir con Sirius , en una casa ubicada en el Valle de Godric , cerca de donde vivian sus   
  
padres.  
  
Un dia , despued de clases , estaban Harry , Ron y Ginny haciendo deberes en la sala comun.   
  
Hermione estaba llevando a cabo su labor de prefecta. Ron parecia al borde de un colpaso con   
  
el deber que Snape les habia mandado.  
  
-Es un desgraciado!! 4 rollos de pergamino!!! Se excedio demasiado , viejo de*@#€%(@!!!  
  
-Ron Weasley , que vocabulario es ese!!! -dijo Hermione escandalizada , mientras entraba por   
  
el retrato.  
  
-No me importa , es un viejo imbecil!!! -se quejo Ron. Ginny y Harry reian , ya veian venir   
  
una nueva pelea , y estaban en lo correcto.  
  
-No sigas insultando a Snape , Ron!! Le estas dando un mal ejemplo a los mas   
  
pequeños...-le critico Hermione.  
  
-Y acaso tu no crees que Sanpe es un viejo estupido??? -pregunto Ron agitado.  
  
-Claro que si , pero no lo grito a los cuatro vientos....-susurro ella.  
  
-Pero yo si!!! Snape es un *******!!!!   
  
-RON!!! Te dije que pares!!! Los de primero te estan escuchando!!! -grito Hermione enojada.  
  
-No voy a parar!! Y tu lo defiendes solo porque es un profesor , y porque ahora que eres   
  
prefecta te has convertido en una chupamedia!!! -Ron habia llegado muy lejos. Harry y Ginny   
  
dejaron de reir.  
  
-Que dijiste??...Atrevete a repetirlo -Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos.  
  
-Me atrevo a repetirlo: Chupamedia!!! -se aventuro Ron.  
  
-Imbecil!!!   
  
-Chupamedia!!!  
  
-Estupido sin cerebro!!!  
  
-Sabelotodo insufrible!!!  
  
-Cretino irresponsable!!!  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban rojos de tanto gritar. Nunca se habian insultado de tal manera ,   
  
esta vez si se habian pasado de la raya. Todos en la sala comun observaban curiosos la escena.   
  
Ron y Hermione cada vez se estaban acercando mas , y la violencia de sus palabras aumentaba   
  
cada vez mas. Ginny y Harry miraban preocupados. Finalmente Ron y Hermione quedaron separados   
  
por unos escasos centimetros , mientras chillaban....  
  
-Estupida , lamesuelas , cabezona , arrastrada!!!! -grito Ron enfurecido.  
  
-¡¡¡*"·/&€@|#@]*!!! -chillo Hermione con todas sus fuerzas. Ron se callo sorprendido.   
  
Un silencio invadio el salon. Nadie esperaba que Hermione fuera tan dura con Ron.  
  
-Ah si?? -pregunto Ron en voz baja , emanando rabia.  
  
-Si...-contesto Hermione altiva.   
  
Los dos se miraron por un momento , con ojos chispenates y las caras rojas. Entonces los dos ,   
  
al mismo tiempo , se abrazaron violentamente y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Se besaban   
  
con fuerza , con ansias , con ternura , con rabia. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Los   
  
gemelos , que pasaron por ahí , no podian creer lo que veian. Ginny y Harry se miraron   
  
sorprendidos , y Ginny comenzo a reir.  
  
  
  
Harry se sentia solo aquella tarde de sabado. Desde hacia una semana que Ron y Hermione se   
  
habian hecho novios , y la verdad era como que hubieran desaparecido. Siempre que estaba con   
  
ellos se sentia un estorbo , ya que Ron y Hermione siempre estaban besandose y hablando en   
  
bajito. Decidio dar un paseo , tomar un poco de aire fresco tal vez le despejaba la cabeza un   
  
poco. Tomo su capa y salio de la sala comun. Camino por los helados pasillos del castillo.   
  
Finalmente salio a uno de los jardines , y penso que los pasillos eran calidos en comparacion   
  
con el frio que habia afuera. Camino silenciosamente durante un rato , dejando que su   
  
conciencia fluyera libremente. De repente vio a los lejos , sentada a la orilla del lago , una   
  
silueta familiar. Se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado...  
  
-No tienes frio Ginny??? Andas muy desabrigada...-pregunto Harry a la pelirroja.  
  
-Si , un poco , pero no me importa -contesto la pelirrroja en voz baja. Harry pudo notar que   
  
su blanca piel estaba completamente erizada a cuasa del frio.  
  
-Y que haces tan sola?? -volvio a preguntar el chico.  
  
-Creo que lo mismo que tu -dijo ella y lo miro sonriendo. El chico le sonrio a su vez.  
  
Los dos se quedaron sentados por un buen rato , mirando hacia la superfice negra del lago ,   
  
mientras pensaban en mil cosas. Harry no podia creer que hace un poco mas de un mes , la chica   
  
a su lado estaba al borde de la muerte , y ahora estaba a su lado , volviendo a sonreir tan   
  
exquisitamente. El cielo se volvio gris y comenzo a llover , mojando la ropa de los dos.  
  
Repentinamente , Harry tuvo una idea. Mas bien dicho , un impulso. Se dio vuelta hacia Ginny...  
  
-Ginny...-dijo Harry  
  
-Si??  
  
-Yo....queria darte las gracias -dijo Harry rapidamente. Ginny lo miro extrañada.  
  
-Gracias?? A mi?? Porque?? -pregunto Ginny extrañada.  
  
-Bueno , por muchas cosas. Gracias por liberar a Sirius , gracias por despertar...  
  
Ginny comenzo a curvar una sonrisa...  
  
-Gracias por luchar conmigo frente a frente contra Voldemort , gracias por ir conmigo al baile ,   
  
gracias por ser la chica mas linda , tierna , inteligente , graciosa , simpatica , misteriosa ,   
  
fuerte e increible que he conocido. Gracias -Harry termino , mientras sentia un que un basilisco   
  
se movia en sus entrañas.  
  
Ginny lo miraba con ojos brillosos , pero sin decir una palabra. Harry se acerco cada vez mas a   
  
ella , hasta que su boca quedo a solo unos centimetros de sus labios carmesi , mientras sus   
  
respiraciones se hacian una sola. Ginny unio lentamente sus labios con los de Harry. En ese   
  
momento todo lo que estaba alrededor se torno borroso y desaparecio , quedando unicamente ellos.   
  
Ya no importaba ni el frio , ni la lluvia , ni las miradas de otras personas. Ese beso , el   
  
primero para los dos en su vida , marcaria la pauta para juzgar todos los demas besos que   
  
recibirian en su vida. Harry sentia como aquellos labios tan dulces como el chocolate se   
  
fundian timidamente con los suyos. Harry paso una mano por la angosta cintura de la chica y con   
  
la otra mano presiono la nuca de la chica , volviendo el beso mas apasionado y profundo.   
  
Ginny comenzo a acariciar el cabello rebelde de Harry. Luego de un momento , se separaron unos   
  
centimetros y se quedaron mirandose. Harry no lo podia creer , habia besado a la chica que amaba.   
  
Ginny no sonreia , es mas , sus ojos comenzaron a correr silenciosas lagrimas que se mezclaban   
  
con las gotas de lluvia. Ginny se incorporo y salio caminando rapidamente. Harry no supo porque ,   
  
pero salio disparado detrás de ella y la agarro fuertemente del brazo , haciendola voltear.   
  
Ginny lloraba.  
  
-Porque , Harry?? Porque me haces esto??? -pregunto ella llorando.  
  
-Que te estoy haciendo?? -pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
-Lo unico que te pido Harry , es que no juegues conmigo...-dijo ella tristemente.  
  
-Ginny , de que hablas?? Yo no estoy jugando contigo...Ginny , yo te amo...-dijo Harry   
  
impulsivamente.   
  
Ginny se quedo mirandolo sorprendida.  
  
-Que dijiste?? -dijo ella en un hilillo de voz.  
  
-Que te amo , Ginny -dijo Harry con voz decidida.  
  
Ginny se llevo ambas manos a la cara y comenzo a sollozar. Harry no sabia que hacer , no   
  
entendia que era lo que habia hecho mal. De pronto Ginny se destapo la cara y comenzo a reir ,   
  
mientras lloraba. Hary estaba confundido. Ginny se abrazo a Harry y volvio a fundir sus labios   
  
con los del chico. El le correspondio.   
  
-Harry , yo nunca he dejado de amarte , te amo cada dia mas...  
  
Harry y Ginny volvieron a unir sus labios , mientras todo su alrededor volvia a borrarse ,   
  
y eran empapados por la helada lluvia.  
  
  
  
Harry y Ginny iban sentados a un lado del vagon , Ginny apoyada en el hombro de Harry , mientras   
  
que el le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. En los otros asientos iban Ron y Hermione , muy   
  
abrazados. Los cuatro conversaban animadamente y reian.  
  
-Quien lo hubiera creido , este año pasaron muchas cosas. Este año nos hicimos novios los   
  
cuatro , yo , Ron y Harry pasamos los TIMOS Con excelentes calificaciones , ustedes dos se   
  
enfrentaron al Innombrable , Ginny casi murio , Ron se hizo cazador y Harry capitan de   
  
Quidditch , Ginny le pego a Malfoy...-dijo Hermione con voz ensoñadora.  
  
-Lo que yo encuentro increible , es que Neville y Lavender se hayan hecho novios , eso si fue   
  
sorprendente. No es cierto , mi niño?? -dijo Ginny mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Harry en   
  
la mejilla.  
  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo...que es eso de lo que tu y Hermione siempre hablaban???Cuando Hermione   
  
llego palida... Nunca quisieron decirnos...-pregunto Ron a su hermana.  
  
Hermione y Ginny rieron estruendosamente.  
  
-Les contamos?? -pregunto Hermione con aire complice a Ginny. Ginny rio y luego de un momento   
  
asintio.  
  
-Prometen que no le diran a nadie?? -pregunto Ginny a los chicos. Ellos asintieron.  
  
-Esta bien. Lo que pasa es que la profesora Trelawney esta de novia...-dijo Hermione  
  
-Que?? Con quien?? -pregunto Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Con....Snape -rio Ginny.  
  
-QUE?????? Snape y Trelawney de novios???? -dijieron los chicos al unisono , mientras las   
  
chicas se retorcian de la risa.  
  
-Si , es verdad. Ese dia en que te eligieron cazador Ron , se acuerdan que llegue pasmada a   
  
la sala comun?? Bueno , pues habia ido a buscar mi libro de pociones a la mazmorra , y ahí los   
  
encontre a los dos , besandose muy apasionadamente-dijo Hermione.  
  
-No lo puedo creer...Snape??? -balbuceo Ron atonito.  
  
Las chicas siguieron riendo ante las caras atonitas de sus novios.  
  
  
  
La llegada a la estacion 9 y ¾ fue totalmente diferente a las veces anteriores. En vez de estar   
  
los Dursleys en espera de Harry , siempre con su gesto de asco y desaprobacion en la cara ,   
  
estaba Sirius , esperando del chico con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Los señores Weasley ,   
  
al ver a Harry bajar del vagon tomado de la mano con Ginny , no pudieron mas que simplemente   
  
abalanzarse sobre el y llenarlos de besos a los dos. Sirius y los señores Weasley quedaron   
  
bastante impresionados al ver con Harry y Ginny se daban un beso bastante cariñoso. Para no ser   
  
menos , Ron tomo a Hermione en sus brazos , la lanzo hacia atrás y le planto un espectacular   
  
beso , al igual que en las peliculas de cine. Harry se despidio de todos y con un beso de su   
  
adorada Ginny , quien le dedico una de sus adorables sonrisas que a Harry lo dejaban loqito.   
  
  
  
Harry llego a lo que parecia ser su nuevo cuarto. Sirius se haba esmerado en hacer de el lo mas   
  
agradable para Harry , y no le salio nada mal. Harry se recosto sobre su nueva cama y se quedo   
  
mirando al techo color azul , con la mente en su chica pelirroja. De pronto Hedwig entro por la   
  
ventana abierta , y luego de darle un pequeño y cariñoso picotazo en el dedo , dejo a su lado   
  
un sobre color turquesa. Harry lo abrio.  
  
"Mi niño , Harry: Solo te envio esta carta , la primera en vacaciones , para recordarte lo   
  
mucho que te amo , y que esperamos que este verano si vengas a la Madriguera...Te quiero   
  
tanto!!! Un beso Ginny"  
  
Harry apreto fuertemente la carta contra su pecho y sintio que , aunque se avecinaran tiempos   
  
dificiles , esta vez contaba con una fuerza inimaginable , que provenia de su amor con   
  
Ginny Weasley. Ya nada podria separarlos , ni siquiera Voldemort.   
  
  
  
Bueno , al fin , el ultimo capitulo , que emocion , voy a llorar T_T. Lamento muchisimo ,   
  
demasiado el retraso de este capi , pero he estado mas que ocupada con mis asuntos del cole...  
  
malditos profes!! Por fin les di lo que querian , por fin , el gran beso!!! espero que les haya   
  
gustado esa escena...=P  
  
Bueno , y ahora , los que todos esperaban...reviews!!^____________^.  
  
Alexis Lovecraft: grax por tu comentario =) , espero q sigas leyendo!!! un abrazo  
  
virgi: si , soy shilena :)...yo soy de santiago , llevo el smog en los pulmones jajaja...  
  
tu de donde eres??  
  
loyda: sobre tu peticion...bueno , ya vez , no la mate...no lo haria , me gustan los finales   
  
elices jejeje , sino , que pena!! =( besos  
  
Tanina Potter: amiguiña , como tas??pobre , yo tb toy al borde del colpaso. Deberiamos hacer   
  
un grupo de colapsados y hacerle honores a Neville L. jajaja. Ya vas en cuarto?? debes tar   
  
nerviosa con todo esto de la psu. Yo tb tengo un hermano q va a dar la psu. A mi todavia me   
  
falta pa darla , yo voy recien en primero medio...=P. Ideas pal fic...te voy a dejar un review   
  
en tu fic con ideas , porq ahora no me funciona la mente...(maldito cole) Bueno , sobre la   
  
fiesta , sigueme manteniendome en contacto , ok?? Voy a leer el fic q me dijiste , el otro dia   
  
le eche un vistaso...33 capitulos!! voy a terminar de leerlo el año 2050 jajaja...y en   
  
respuesta a tu pregunta , vivo en las condes , y tu???  
  
muxos besos!!!  
  
GiN dArK GiRl: ah , muxas preguntas!! jajajaja , bueno , espero q con este capitulo hayan   
  
quedado todas contestadas…=) si se q me he demorado en subir el fic , lo siento , pero como tu   
  
dijiste , son los profes...son todos unos malditos snapes jajaja :) es cierto , deberian   
  
pensar en q hay cosas importantes q hacer ade+ de deberes , como justamente , escribir   
  
fics!!! =) cuidate mucho tu tb , besos!!!  
  
Bueno , esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Espero sus reviews , donde me pueden dar las   
  
felicitaciones o dejar una gran mentada de madre...un beso para todos , y les doy las gracias   
  
por haber leido. Nos veremos en un proximo fic...Se despide con cariño , Vika Riddle.....  
  
(love `n peace^_^) 


End file.
